The Wallpaper
by Annie loves it
Summary: The wallpaper and him had something in common, they were ugly. But his new neighbor was quite beautiful. Eiri's a criminal, Shuichi's a singer. Together they escape from the wallpaper.AU.EirixShu. Complete.
1. Wallpaper Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own gravitation.

**The Wallpaper **

**Chapter One **

**Wallpaper Blues **

He rested against the wall, letting himself fall into a sitting position on the shag carpeted floor. It was the ugliest wallpaper you ever did see, with a faded turquoise blue background and orange flowers all around, and the shag orange carpet to match- which it didn't- was just as ugly. Everything was ugly in this small, near empty apartment room, and although quite handsome with rich honey gold eyes and sunflower yellow hair, Eiri Uesagi felt just as ugly. And the clothes he wore were just as ugly as anything else too, torn jeans with a white shirt splattered with stains.

The room lacked furniture as well as any other rooms other then a kitchen. All that could be found apart from the ugly wallpaper, ugly human being and ugly carpet, was a small plug-in heater in the corner that didn't work, next to a pillow and a small thin blanket. In the other corner a threshold that opened way to the smallest kitchen with the ugliest color yellow tiles- that were white at first- with a non working stove and oven, and a very empty fridge.

The bathroom could be located out of the apartment entrance door that Eiri was currently sitting next to and straight down the hall. Yet this knowledge was useless to anyone, for the shower water was always freezing cold anyway.

All in all, this apartment sucked out loud, but what could a man such as Eiri do? He was a fuck up and this is the kind of place fuck up's end up. Hell, the only reason he could afford a place at all was because of a contract he made with the owner, one he isn't about to tell you about, prying is rude I hope you know.

He was smart, but most certainly wasn't going places. His current status as a high school dropout, runaway and criminal was proof. He made bad choices, real bad choices and was in so deep it hurt to breathe. Eiri was a tired boy, only nineteen, yet he couldn't sleep. Even with bags under his eyes so dark, even with red-rimmed eyes, sleep wouldn't come. He longed to fall a sleep and never wake up.

But that wasn't an option.

Nightmares and regrets and night terrors plagued him. With every second his eyes closed they were right there to torment him, making it only hurt harder to breathe.

"Well fuck! God damn it!" someone shouted from the hallway. It was a voice Eiri wasn't familiar with in these apartments and in the four months he had been here so far, he was familiar with a lot of voices. Like the voice of his neighbor to the right who tried to jump out his window two times. Failing to succeed both, even though it was the from the fourth floor. He was familiar with the voices from across the hall of the prostitute and her son, the voice of the pot smoking old man, and the list went on.

But he didn't know this one. Even with such obscenities it shouted it was pure and timid sounding, the sound of someone with obvious "hopes and dreams". Eiri was good at judging and summing someone up.

There was a loud banging on his door that was persistent and would most certainly not go away, so sighing, Eiri stood and made his way to the door, pulling it open while the person was in mid knock.  
Before him, or should he say below him, stood a small kid with bright pink hair bright violet eyes, all brightly shining with stupidity. Eiri laughed inside himself; this kid was tiny, very slim around his waist and his choice of outfit, a rag like towel wrapped around his dripping wet body, only did to prove it. If it wasn't for his lack of chest, Eiri would have thought him a girl.

"What do you want, punk?" the kid lowered his hand from its knocking position and smiled up at Eiri sweetly, despite Eiri's rather...unwelcoming glare.

"Mister, I'm real sorry for bothering you at this hour, but you see, I um...sort of locked myself out of my apartment while taking a shower and my roommates won't be home for another few hours, so I was just wondering if I could use your phone?" He asked shivering, water dripping from his hair.  
"I don't have a phone." Eiri said frankly, expression not changing, nor moving at all to show some sign of interest. The kid was annoying, sooner he was gone the better.

"Oh...I see...well...um..." The kid looked down at his feet, clutching harder at the towel he had wrapped around his body.

Eiri sighed and closed his eyes. God damn it, he thought. He couldn't just leave the kid out there like that, dripping wet, nothing but a towel on; the kid was bound to be raped. In a place like this, it happened often. He moved aside, welcoming the kid in, finally grabbing the kid's wrist when he didn't appear to pay attention. He pulled him in and slammed the door.

Eiri walked over to his blanket/pillow corner, picking up the blanket and with a few short steps threw it over the wet kid's shoulders and proceeded to sit on his spot on the floor.

The kid stood there, quite surprised by the sequence of actions without words or explanations and snuggled into the blanket, throwing a questioning look towards Eiri.

"You can wait here until your roommates get back." Eiri said pulling a squashed cigarette packet along with a lighter from his pocket. He opened the packet to reveal one last cigarette and pulled it out, throwing the empty packet across the room.

"You can sit if you like." The kid looked around as though looking for a seat. Not finding one, he slowly sat on the floor a few inches from Eiri, snuggling in the thin blanket and leaning back against the wall.

"My name's Shuichi Shindou. Just call me Shuichi though. What's your name?" Oh god, Eiri could already feel the headache creeping along his forehead.

"...Yuki." It was his other name. The one he went by, the one he had to go by, or else it would be way to easy for the cops to catch up with him.

"How old are you kid?" Eiri asked, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Eighteen, I just moved here...how old are you? Where are you from?" This kid was annoying as annoying gets.

"Nineteen and I forgot where I'm from."

"Forgot? How could you forget? That's horrible! I'm from Tokyo!"

"We're in Tokyo dumb ass." The kid's smile faltered but didn't disappear.

"Well I know...but moving here seems like moving to another world sort of...you know? It's kind of hard. But I'm a fuck up, my parents didn't like fuck up's, and so this is where I end up. I'm sure you don't understand though. You seem like a good sort of guy."

His voice was fast and high pitched. His eyes were open, bright and attentive. His smile was wide and gorgeous, he wore his heart on his sleeve and he couldn't be blinder. Eiri wasn't a good guy. Eiri knew what being a fuck up was like, there fore couldn't imagine this kid being one. This...Shuichi looked on the bright side when there was none. Yep, that's how Eiri summed him up to be. And after summing him up and looking into those bright, violet eyes for so long, Eiri thought he might become sick.

So he fished around his pocket for a hair pin and offered his service to Shuichi to just pick open the door, seeing as how the apartment doors here suck anyway and seeing as how Eiri was quite skilled in this, after losing his own key many times. So with a short grunt for a "you're welcome" and "good night", Eiri dragged himself back into his ugly apartment, with ugly carpet and ugly wallpaper. He sat back in his spot, glancing over at his blanket/pillow corner noticing the lack of blanket. He sighed heavily, starting to count the number of orange flowers on the wallpaper to see if it would cure his insomnia.

It didn't work so well.

**End Chapter One.**

Well what do you think? This will be a looooong one folks. PLEASE please give me feedback!


	2. Ninetynine Orange Flowers on the Wall

Well, on with Chapter 2.

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Two **

**Ninety-nine Orange Flowers on the Wall**

The first time that Eiri had counted the orange flowers on the wallpaper, he had counted six thousand eight hundred and sixty orange flowers. The second time he only got to about two thousand eighty, for the screams of his suicidal neighbor to the right, obviously attempting to jump out the window again, had interrupted him.

The third time he got seven thousand and twenty one, which just didn't seem right. So he started a fourth time, but half way through the second wall, sunlight started creeping through his small leaky window. He sighed tiredly; it was time to start the routine.

The routine was simple really, although time consuming. With hopes that there was warm water, he'd drag himself to the shower. After that, since the elevators were broken he'd climb the stairs to the tenth and highest floor. There he would knock on the owner's door and see if he had a job to do today. See, this was part of his contract: in order to live in the apartment, he went and carried out whatever job the owner gave him, no matter how criminal it was.

The owner had many contracts with the residents of his apartments, each varying in what they had to do. Whether it was to sleep with the owner once in a while, or kill someone, they all had a job. Eiri's, however, were the hardest, because the owner knew he was smart. The owner knew he could get a job done and not get caught. Yet the owner hadn't sent him to kill yet. Oh no, Eiri's mind was way too valuable and a murder was way too hard to cover up. He sent people who didn't matter on kills.

That he was thankful for, he'd die from lack of sleep if he had more blood on his hands. And if Eiri could remember right, the longest someone had gone with no sleep was eleven days. Today, being day three, Eiri decided he was now setting a goal. In the end though, he would always fall asleep. These periods of insomnia came and went, some longer then others, some only one night, and sometimes if Eiri was lucky, they didn't come back for weeks.

But back to the point at hand, if the owner had a job for him, he would go about doing that job. Then he would return to his apartment as though nothing happened and sit in his spot while listening to what went on through his walls. The walls were paper thin of course and the things that went on beyond them were way more interesting then television. Take for instance, the neighbor to his right jumping out of the window for the third time in hopes for death.

* * *

The shower was very much disappointing, as it was every day. The freezing cold water did just the trick to wake him up though. He slipped off the flip flops, which were placed in the bathroom for people to use while in the shower, and slipped on his pants over his dripping wet legs. Next he threw on the white with stains t-shirt and trudged out the door.

Eiri hurried up the steps; hands in pockets instead of the rail for safety. He reached the top floor in no time, pushing open the door to the hallway. No rooms were on the floor, just a short hallway that led to a pair of closed double doors.

* * *

"Hiro! Suguru! You guys wake up already!" Shuichi shouted loudly, slamming the phone down on the receiver. He received two groans of tiredness in reply and a pillow thrown at his head. 

"Come on you guys!" he continued to yell, squeezing out from between the wall and his twin bed. Once out he jumped on the queen bed next to his, pouncing the two sleeping bodies.

"Hiro! Suguru! Wake up and bow before your god of a singer who just got us a gig in two days!" Shuichi cried bouncing around on the bed.

Hiro and Suguru both slowly sat up rubbing sleep from their eyes while glaring at the singer.

"Shuichi, sit still for a moment," Hiro said, following with a yawn, "and repeat what you just said?"

Shuichi grinned slightly insane and happily repeated as Hiroshi had asked.

"I said bow before me for your god of a singer has just gotten us a gig at a club in two days!" Hiroshi smiled and gave the "god of a singer" a high-five before scooting out of bed towards the kitchen. Suguru smiled slightly as well, laying back and snuggling under the covers.

"I say we go out and celebrate, huh? Get breakfast somewhere maybe?"

A grunt of disapproval from under the covers "I have to go through with the owner's contract today, it's thursday, remember?"

Another grunt from the kitchen, "I have to be at work in less then and hour."

Shuichi sighed with boredom.

"So I get to stay here all by my lonesome self?" he received no answer. So with another sigh, he rolled off the bed and jumped back into his own. But before he would close his eyes to doze back off his curiosity spoke for him like it did on many occasions.

"Suguru what exactly does the contract with the owner say you have to do?" However he received no response, just a frown and a shake of the head from Suguru.

* * *

Eiri could be found sitting in his spot again, doing nothing in particular other then shivering slightly. The winter was obviously here and he was freezing.

The owner only had a small job for him today; just to deliver a small boxed package to a building a few blocks from here and then he was free.

This meant really that he could sit on his apartment floor for the rest of the day and do absolutely nothing other then freeze to death. This didn't sound half bad except for the whole idea of how long it would take to freeze part.

There was a simple solution to this problem however, but his neighbor to the left, pink haired brat whose name slipped his mind, had his blanket, and there fore had his only source of heat.

But was he going to go knock on the door and ask for it back? Hell no! He was too full of himself for that. That and the last thing he needed was any interaction with other people. It would be very much unhealthy and someone would be bound to get hurt. That's just the way things worked for Eiri. He hurt everyone.

His stomach growled while he was in mid thought, yet he paid no mind to it. What could he do? He had no food, he had no blanket and he had no sleep.

He was just waiting to die.

Eiri sighed, throwing his head back to hit the wall. Damn it, if he was going to die, he was going to do it with his blanket.

* * *

A loud pounding on the cardboard-like door brought Shuichi groggily from his sleep. Slowly he scooted out of bed, walking in between the window and the end of Hiroshi's and Suguru's bed. 

With tired hands Shuichi pulled open the door.

"Can I help you-"Shuichi's sentence was lost as his eyes-now wide awake- trailed up the body of his tall, helpful neighbor from the night before. Yuki was his name, Shuichi recalled while studying the older teen.

"Hi Yuki!" Shuichi said with a large smile.

Yuki sighed inside himself, wishing he hadn't dared to do this.

"May I have my blanket back?" Eiri asked with a more of a demanding tone then a questioning one. He watched the kid's eyes look at him utterly clueless.

"Blanket?"

"Yes, blanket, the one I lent to you last night when you interrupted my peace and quiet."

"Oh! That thing! That's a blanket? I threw it away! It was all torn and dirty and I thought 'what use could he possibly have for it', so I tossed it..." Shuichi took a moment to look down, as though analyzing his words. "I'm so sorry Yuki!"

Yuki however shook his head and turned back around to leave, but before he could do so a hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist.

"Well hold on a second there, I have to replace it. Here, come in." Eiri was about to decline, with as much politeness as he could in his irritable mood, but was dragged in anyway.

* * *

"Sir, I just couldn't do it..." A man with dark black hair and black eyes bowed his head as he stood in the dimly lit office. His white button up shirt was loosened from his black slacks and sweat layered his nervous body. He couldn't look up; he just couldn't, not when his fate was in the eyes of the person whom he failed. 

Not when he'd be staring at his likely death.

A sigh slipped from the lips of the man who sat behind a sleek, shiny wood desk.

"You failed to assassinate Watanabe-san?" the voice was angelic yet so sinister and terrifying.

"Y-yes sir...I failed to-"

"There fore, you have failed to live up to your contract Sakano-san!" the voice was angrier and louder, the sound of a fist slamming against the desk startled the nervous man.

"Yes Seguchi-san...I'm so terribly sorry, it will never happen again-"

"Your apologies don't put Watanabe-san in his grave, Sakano." The man behind the desk snapped, settling slowly back into his calm and cool appearance.

"Pay me your rent and get the fuck out." Sakano tripped over himself and stumbled towards the desk. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crinkled, thick white envelope with shaky hands and handed it to the blonde man before him.

The man took it and waved his hand, signaling for Sakano to leave.

"B-but sir...what about the-th-the..." Green blue eyes snapped to glare at Sakano.

"Maybe you'll think twice next time about not fulfilling the job I give you Sakano. No cocaine until you can finish a job right. Tomorrow I had better read the obituaries and find Watanabe first on the list."

Sakano's eyes became wide and his body shook nervously. He bowed low and quickly exited.

* * *

The atmosphere was still in the room, not a noise could be heard, for the two occupants sat quietly on the edge of the queen bed staring out the window. 

Eiri took note of the room; same wallpaper as his, the kitchen in the same spot as his. Only difference was the night stand and phone in the far corner with a bed pushed next to it. Another bed facing the opposite direction and a few inches away from the twin bed, facing the same small leaky window Eiri had in his own room. A keyboard leaned against the wall with the window, next to piles and piles of what looked to be music sheets, a guitar next to that lying on the floor in an open case. All in all the room was crowded.

Eiri didn't really like crowded.

"Do you ever talk?" Eiri looked to his side down at the pinked haired nuisance.

"Nope." The kid gave him an annoyed look.

"Look, kid, uh, what's your name?"

"Shuichi!"

"Look, Shuichi, I just came for my damn blanket. Now give it to me so I can be on my way." Shuichi frowned and stood with a sigh.

"I told you, I threw it away. Wait a second and I'll get you another one." Eiri however stood as well and began to walk towards the door.

"I said wait! I have to replace it don't I?" Eiri was beyond annoyed with this kid.

"You are way too annoying, brat." Eiri said randomly, taking the blanket from Shuichi's hands in an ungrateful manner.

"Well you're a jerk." Shuichi said matter-of-factly, taking a step back from the taller man.

"This should hurt my feelings how?" Eiri said in an irritated voice, finding that he was unable to just walk out of the room.

The younger teen glared up at him with those bright big eyes Eiri saw, causing him to smirk.

It was so very unhealthy for him to interact with other people, he could be caught, and he could hurt someone.

Shuichi almost stumbled back in surprise when lips came in contact softly on his, only to pull back just as quickly as they had landed. With another smirk, Eiri turned and walked out the apartment door.

"You're pretty cute for an annoying brat." Shuichi stood paralyzed, his emotions varying on whether he should strangle the retreating man or hold himself in a corner and cry.

It was so very, very unhealthy for Eiri to have done that. But what the hell; it had been a long time since he had any sort of fun. Mind games with his neighbor to the left would be enough to satisfy him for the time being.

**End Chapter Two.**

Thank you very much to my two beta's, jifferbelle and Carmen.


	3. Just Sign Here Please

Ugh...I broke my finger while cheerleading...owie...By the way this chapter starts on the same day and time-ish as last chapter.

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Three**

**Just Sign Here Please**

Signing your name on a line doesn't seem too hard; easiest thing in the world really. However, this signature is not erasable. Whether it is in ink or in blood, your soul is as good as sold.

Suguru had done just that and he couldn't deny it. But it was for the good of his roommates; even if the apartment was small, and hadn't had much attention to it in what seemed since the day it was built, but it was better then sleeping on the streets.

So very much better.

And he continued to tell himself this all the time. He was doing this for Hiroshi, Shuichi and himself, and that was enough. Yet, although he would tell himself this over and over again, it wasn't enough too stop the fearful shiver that ran through his body as he knocked on the owner's door.

"Come in."

Suguru did just that, closing the doors gently behind him. He turned and walked slowly to the center of the room, his eyes never leaving the sight of the wooden floor.

The blonde smirked as he watched the figure before him shiver in nervousness. He rested his elbows on his desk, lacing his fingers and leaning forward.

"Don't be so shy, you know what to do. Take off your clothes and we'll begin."

* * *

The blood was everywhere, trailing from the wall to the carpet to dripping from his shaking hands.

The body lay before him not breathing - only oozing more blood.

It was dark yet he could still see the lifeless eyes gleaming in the grasp of death.

He wanted to scream, to vomit, and to cry so hard that all traces of water would leave his body. He wanted to shout for help and to stop all the bleeding and make everything go away. But his heart was in his throat and his voice was suppressed by the hands of fear.

The body was dead and blood was everywhere.

* * *

Sleep came too Eiri that night finally, but not without nightmares. He woke up several times, startled and covered in sweat. The first time Eiri flew out of his sleep he had mistaken the cold wetness for blood and almost caused himself a panic attack.

Yet once he told himself it was only sweat and slapped himself for his stupidity, he would turn and attempt sleeping again.

He had to admit, the new blanket he had was very warm.

* * *

A noise of dripping could be heard through the night. Something was dripping somewhere in the apartment, and where he wasn't sure. Of course it was raining outside, but the noise was inside.

Hiroshi sighed to himself, throwing his legs over the side of his bed. His obsessive compulsiveness was just not going to go away until he stopped that dreadfully annoying noise.

The sink wasn't leaking, neither were the pipes under it, but when he felt a wet splash land squarely on the top of his brown head, he groaned in defeat.

Pulling a tin cooking pan from the cupboard which had a door that would never shut fully, he placed it directly underneath the leak.

* * *

Later the next evening, Eiri could be found as usual in his spot, not really thinking about much. He was completely and utterly bored and the only entertainment he was getting was the rain falling outside his window.

God damn he wished he had a book to read. However his favorite hobby was miles away, back at a place he would never set foot in again.

Before he could mope any longer about his lack of reading utensils, there was a knock on his door. Eiri stood in annoyance, opening the piece of wood that would probably make a better toothpick then a door.

And what a surprise, Eiri thought sarcastically, that annoyingly cute brat neighbor of his.

"And what do you want, Shu-i-chi?" Said person glared up at Eiri for his mocking and playful tone.

"You, are a jerk." Shuichi said, stating the obvious. Eiri only smirked down at his oddly dressed neighbor.

"Orange short shorts and a green tank top isn't very fashionable you know."

"Fuck you too, asshole!"

"You're cute when you're mad, you know that?" Shuichi turned bright red and clenched his fists.

"You are such a prick! Because of your little joke last night, I couldn't sleep!" Silence filled the air and Eiri's smirk grew wider. He reached out with both hands and grabbed either side of the thin teen's waist, pulling him closer.

"My little joke? What on earth are you talking about?" Eiri said, feeling the other's warm, nervous breath tickling his nose. "Could you possibly be talking about this maybe?" and with that, Eiri closed the distance between their lips, pressing softly against Shuichi's.

Eiri slid his tongue across the lips he pressed against when he felt the stir of a response. It was timid, sort of an odd kiss that had an uncomfortable feeling to one side of it. But then it also felt warm, and welcome and so very much electrifying as small hands wrapped around one's neck and larger ones around the others waist. And after what seemed to be an eternity, Eiri let his self control take gear and let go completely of his neighbor, taking a step back.

Shuichi groaned in disappointment, opening his eyes and blushing promptly.

"That brat, was no joke." Is all Eiri said before shutting his door.

* * *

Okay so maybe Eiri shouldn't have done that, but oh well. It was the kid's own damn fault if he got his heart broken, for of course, Eiri was only joking.

Right?

Eiri nodded in agreement while wrapping the blanket around him tighter, ready to fall asleep.

**End Chapter Three.**

Thank you Carmen for your wonderful beta-ing job once again.


	4. Pink plus black

Sorry that this took so long. I was without power for days. The Oregon coast has had a lot of really bad storms, one right after the other...

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Four**

**Pink plus black**

It was all for the sake of his friends, that's what he told himself. So they could have a roof over their heads and a place to sleep at night that wasn't on the streets.

He had cried hard, like every other time. But no one heard, no one saw. His tears were lost, mixed with the spray of cold shower water.

Why couldn't the water be warm? Why couldn't he wash and burn off the layer of hurt and sex that was over his body? He was sixteen; why couldn't he handle this?

For his friends, he repeated to himself. His only friends, the only people who cared for him, the only two people in the world that would cry if he died. And that, that meant something to him, and nothing in the world would take that away from him.

Even if it meant he would have to lend his body to the owner to pay rent.

Suguru cried harder; even if it was for his friends, it still hurt.

* * *

Eiri was just about to doze off into a blissful sleep, that heavy feeling of tiredness that felt oh so good washing over him as his eyes locked close.

But once again, the pounding on the door refused to stop.

"Yuki! Open this damn door! You are such a bastard!"

Eiri groaned and breathed a 'god damn it' under warm breath.

"What?" he shouted from his position on the floor, not bothering to even think about getting up.

"Can I talk to you please?" Shuichi said in a shy tone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing now? I can hear you, you can hear me. Shoot, 'cause I am most certainly not moving from this position."

There was a silence and the sound of a gentle tapping at his door.

"Fine, I'll just bang on your door bright and early tomorrow." Shuichi said as though satisfied with the cruelty of depriving someone of sleep. Eiri however just rolled his eyes.

"Me oh my I'm so scared. Now shut the hell up and leave."

Eiri smiled in contentment as silence was once again present.

* * *

After many tosses and turns around on the floor and pillow, Eiri sighed and sat up. He scooted backwards, hitting the wall and sighing. 

Insomnia was a bitch.

So with another sigh, he settled with smacking the back of his head against the wall, the wall with that horrifyingly ugly wallpaper.

Why couldn't he just sleep, no questions asked? The answer to this he knew, but it wasn't like he cared anymore. Hell, he was ready to just go sit in the bathroom at the end of the hall and let the cockroaches have their feast.

And yet still Eiri wasn't permitted sleep. His warrants and fears and mistakes and regrets were chasing him like a race for a million dollars. He was doomed to regret.

He was doomed to insomnia.

Who wouldn't be though? He was running away, very far away from many things.

From murder, from family, and from shame.

* * *

The routine had started and Eiri was just about down the stairs with his new job from the owner, when a loud and extremely annoying voice pierced through the air. 

"Yuki! You son of a bitch! That is not cool!" Eiri sighed and turned to look behind him up the stairs. At the top stood –surprise surprise- one pink haired Shuichi, wearing the same outfit Eiri had mocked the day before.

With hands on his hips, Shuichi glared down at Yuki, not at all fazed by the annoyed look on the other's face. He started down the steps to stand next to the blonde.

"Yuki, I have to say you are the oddest, most confusing, and mean person I have ever met." Shuichi said while digging through the pockets of his shorts, pulling a piece of thick looking paper from one.

"But I really, really want you to come to our show tonight. I have this band see, and I really-" Eiri rolled his eyes and turned around, not quite in the mood for this annoyance.

"No thanks kid. And by the way, what kind of idiot wears short shorts in the winter? Dumb ass." Eiri said, his voice mingling with the sound of his footsteps.

Shuichi growled and stepped down another step, grabbing Eiri by the arm.

"Look," Shuichi started, his voice sounding tired, frustrated almost. Eiri turned his head slightly, watching the smaller teen trying to gather his words. "You confusing man you, please just come to my show?"

Eiri scowled and glared at the teen that had pleading in his eyes.

"What do I get out of it punk?" Shuichi's eyes lowered to the ground, his grip on Eiri's arm dropping. It became awkwardly silent as Shuichi made no attempt to reply.

Eiri gave a low growl, snatching the paper from Shuichi's hand. Upon further inspection, he understood it to be a ticket. Placing it in his pocket, he turned to face a surprised Shuichi.

Shuichi watched as Eiri's frown inched into a smirk he had become familiar with over the past few days. That smirk that meant he was going to be the center of attention in a process which involved groping and kissing.

Instead of the smirking lips being pressed against his however, Eiri's hand grabbed his chin, his thumb stroking along his lower lips. Eiri leaned upward kissing Shuichi's ear before speaking in a hushed voice.

"I'll go, but what I get out of it," his free hand wrapped around Shuichi's waist, settling at the very small of Shuichi's back. "Is sex. Understood?"

Shuichi gulped as a nervous shiver washed over him. He ignored the warm breath tickling his ear, he ignored the thumb caressing his lip, and he ignored everything as his mind contemplated this.

He just did not understand this guy! He was so confusing! One minute he's interested, the other he's a complete asshole. It was beginning to give Shuichi a headache.

But sex? A one night stand, or was it an agreement to some sort of relationship? Shuichi's head began to spin but he resisted the urge to slap himself straight, 'I'm pretty far from it.' Shuichi thought to himself sarcastically.

However, his morals and self respect were way above this sort of thing, in which case he was about to deny Yuki, walk right back up the stairs and wash the last couple of days completely out of his mind, but as the taller man pulled his head back and locked his gaze with Shuichi...

Shuichi felt himself become hypnotized.

"F-fine." Shuichi fumbled over his words and could just feel the blush covering his cheeks.

At this Eiri smirked, turning and walking down the steps.

**End Chapter Four.**


	5. The Innocence of Brown

Forgive such a delayed update; my computer just had a nervous breakdown, so I got a new one. And, with the sudden outburst of ice and snow, I was dumb enough to wear a summer dress and flip flops, proceeding to slip on the ice, give myself a concussion and a sprained ankle.

Warning: I should have warned earlier, this story has plenty reference to non consensual sex, also known as rape, and as well as drug use, violence, torture and cruelty.

This chapter contains mentions of underage non consensual sex. You have been warned.

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Five**

**Innocence of Brown**

They had lived in this apartment for three weeks now, Hiroshi pondered as he tuned his guitar. And in those three weeks he had noticed a great change in his roommates.

Of course the whole new style of living was a huge change for all of them; cold showers with bugs creeping and crawling on your toes, leaks everywhere imaginable, freezing temperatures and severe lack of space.

But Suguru, Hiroshi noticed, was undergoing something very much different then your simple "I just want to go home I don't like it here" change, and Hiroshi swore that every time Shuichi came back from talking with their neighbor his lips were bruised and cheeks were flushed, as though he'd been kissing.

These were changes that bothered Hiroshi to no end, for neither was saying a damn word about it when the question was raised. Suguru lay curled in a ball under the bed, wet from a fresh shower, and Shuichi, well Shuichi was being just as out of character as the other, sitting quietly on his bed.

Damn it all to hell, what's wrong with them? Hiroshi was fuming! Why did Shuichi look like he just made out with someone, why did Suguru look like he was dragged through a plane crash twenty four-seven?

"God damn it you guys! What is wrong with you two?" Hiroshi growled loudly glaring back and forth at the two beings from his spot on the floor. However he only received two groans of "nothing" in reply.

"Ugh!"

* * *

"Mr. Seguchi I beg of you, please! I have a son to feed! Have you no mercy? Give me some more time, I promise I'll bring in more customers! Please? Please Mr. Seguchi just this one time, I promise!"

A woman who was as thin and as white as paper was on her knees, begging with tears in her eyes and her hands clasped together. She was hysterical; sobs racking her body in a painful manner, causing her long one-length brown hair to fall over her face.

The owner however, was unfazed by the woman making a spectacle on his office floor. Blowing air on his nails and rubbing them along his shoulder showing the prostitute his lack of interest, he sighed.

"Hmm, that's all very sad, but I am not the person to ask to care. You had three weeks to earn enough money and you have failed to do so." The woman cried harder. "But I am somewhat a man of mercy…"

The crying stopped in an instant and the woman raised her head. She watched the owner with wide, confused and red puffy eyes as he took a paper from his drawer and began to write on it in a few places.

"This here is an agreement to extend your time by another week," the woman scrambled to her feet and flung her body towards the desk, quickly grabbing the pen from the owner's hand and began to look for where she was to sign. "On the condition that the amount due is raised by another hundred fifty, and it will be your son who does some work for me."

The woman looked down at her signature and back at the owner as the man took the paper from her hands.

"What do you mean…my son who does work for you?" The owner smirked as he tucked the paper safely back into his drawer.

"He will take your place as the prostitute instead of you of course. He gets to earn the rest of the money you owe me."

"But he's only seven!"

"What a shame. Better get moving. You have one week."

* * *

"Shuichi this place is awesome! How in the hell did you get us even five minutes of performance here?" Hiroshi hissed in an excited whisper.

They stood backstage of a full and busy nightclub, music pounding through the floor as the sea of people danced and partied like never before. The trio watched all this in awe, being consumed by nervousness and adrenaline.

"Oh I have my ways! Besides, the manager wouldn't accept anything other then ten of our songs. I was so shocked! I had no choice but to say yes!" Shuichi said with a triumphant smirk and gave both his roommates a hard slap on their backs.

Really, Shuichi wasn't excited as he let on. He was more nervous as he skimmed the crowd from the small peak they were allowed for the one person who was responsible for his lack of excitement, half hoping he'd be here, and half hoping he wouldn't be.

What was he to that guy anyway? A joke? A one night stand? Could he even call this thing a relationship? Shuichi gave out a sarcastic sort of laugh at that thought. That neighbor of his had some serious issues, and Shuichi wasn't about ready to go and get involved with them.

* * *

Why in the hell am I here, Yuki growled to himself as he stood at the way, far back of the over-populated club. The music was too loud, there were too many people, and there was a foul stench of both human and booze.

Although alcohol sounded like an appealing beverage at the moment, he was here for one reason and one reason only.

* * *

"Suguru, chill out man!" Hiroshi growled in a low whisper.

"Chill out? Chill out! How the fuck am I supposed to "chill out" when we perform in five minutes, and our singer is huddled in the bathroom stall having a nervous breakdown?" Suguru snapped back.

Hiroshi sighed and growled, letting his forehead hit the stall's door in which Shuichi was encased.

"You're not making matters any better by having a breakdown yourself!"

While the two band mates bickered back and forth, Shuichi sat in a ball on the toilet, not exactly having a nervous breakdown like his friends seemed to think he was, but more like pondering.

Pondering about the fact he had spotted Eiri, which meant one thing; Shuichi would soon very well be having sex with said person.

Pondering also, if that would be such a bad thing.

The guy was coming off kind of shady, acting weird and sending different messages. A relationship was way out of the question, but the way he had kissed him and touched him and oh-

Shuichi shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Shuichi! Let's go! Time to sing! What happened to the show must go-" Hiro was abruptly interrupted as the stall door came flying towards his face.

"All right you guys, it's party time!" Shuichi stated enthusiastically, heading for the bathroom door. "Standing in the bathroom and bickering when we have two minutes till show time, what were you two thinking? Jeeze."

Hiroshi and Suguru both proceeded to glare, growl, look at each other with a private message saying "He's so dead" and then followed the singer, all in that order.

* * *

"Mommy? Who's that strange man…mommy?" The boy looked up in an innocent manner only a child could do, as his mother lead him to the only bedroom in the apartment. In the threshold of the door stood a tall, older looking man that appeared to be wealthy, and well fed.

"Honey, do you love mommy? I mean, really, really love me?" the woman asked in a blank whisper, turning to look down at the face that greatly resembled hers. The boy nodded his head furiously, letting go of his mother's hand as he was gently pushed towards the man.

"Then I want you to do just one thing for me, okay? I want you to do whatever this man wants you to do, no pouting, no buts, no saying no. Just take off your clothes and be a good boy for mommy. Okay?" The boys eyes watered, but he nodded his head.

The mother continued to play her poker face, staring at the man a little coldly.

"Cash up front buddy. You know the deal." The man nodded with a throaty grunt, digging into his pocket. Pulling a wad of cash from his pocket, he handed it to the woman.

"This had better be good." And with that, the woman watched her son be pulled into the room, and the door shut with a quiet click.

The look in his eyes was odd. The sparkle was non-existent anymore, and the brown shimmer had suddenly turned a dull dark black.

The boy understood. He knew his mommy did it, and it was his turn now too.

Because he loved his mommy.

* * *

Maybe they weren't that bad, Eiri admitted to himself, and only to himself. After the punk's concert the place began to slowly swarm out, the night coming to an end and the club near closing. All the people that were left were a few late night goers, a janitor mopping around the mess and Eiri, sitting at a table in the back sipping some liquor. Waiting for Shuichi to emerge from back stage.

The crowd had roared wildly and danced hard to the music they had pumped through the speakers, everyone cheered as they abused the instruments and microphones with music of levels that very few can achieve. It was slightly exciting, but not nearly as much as the thought of what Eiri was going to get. He smirked; the encores were always the best part, of course.

Finally after about an hour, Shuichi came out from the side of the stage, jumping to the lower ground. He walked straight towards Eiri, a slightly relaxed look about him.

"Sorry you had to wait so long; it took me a while to convince the guys to go out partying for a while." Shuichi said with a yawn. "Did you enjoy the show?"

'Wasn't half bad.' Is what Eiri thought. "You guys suck." Is what he said. Which the only reaction he got was Shuichi sticking his tongue out at him. How could he deny the invitation?

With a smirk, he came down on the tongue, wrapping his own around it and pulling it into his mouth. This act of sudden passion startled Shuichi, but he gave in, leaning his weight into Eiri as his mouth was assaulted by the older male.

Eiri pulled back, smirking at Shuichi's disappointed groan. He gave the younger a quick grab of the ass before grabbing his arm and tugging him along.

"Let's go brat. I'm horny and you owe me."

**End Chapter Five.**


	6. Pink Frizz

Mmm stabs school who knew being a freshman equaled hell? Oh well. Finals are over and updates should become more frequent, as long as the power doesn¡¦t go out due to another storm, again.

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Six**

**Pink Frizz**

"That was your first time, wasn't it? ¨ Eiri asked, panting as he lay on his shag carpet floor. Next to him lay the breathless, tiny body of Shuichi, struggling to bring air to his lungs.

The air in the room was cold and chilly, the only light being the stream of moonlight seeping through the small leaky window. The two people, who inhabited the room currently, lay side by side on the floor covered to a small extent by the fuzzy and slightly warm blanket that Shuichi had given to Eiri.

"Yes." Shuichi managed to gasp out as he rolled to face Eiri.

Eiri continued to stare at the ceiling, feeling oddly content and relaxed. His body was tired and his mind and conscience were non-existent in this newly-found state of nirvana. A state he found himself in after an oddly uncharacteristic moment of passion and sexual encounter.

Meaning Shuichi was the most incredible being on the planet.

This Eiri also found very odd: he went in with every intention of a hot wild one night stand, and was now contemplating the permanency of the situation.

A drug this good could most certainly not be a one time thing.

Eiri turned his head to gaze into the eyes that searched his body shyly.

"That makes sense. You were a horrible lay." Eiri muttered, using his arms to guide Shuichi to straddle him. The boy did so sort of sluggishly, a leg on each side of Eiri's body and sitting softly on Eiri's equally nude hips.

Shuichi chuckled softly as he bent forward, resting his hands on the chest beneath him and kissing Eiri's lips in a gentle manner.

"I was not, because if I was, you wouldn't be as hard as you are now.¨ Shuichi said with a sly, confident smirk.

Eiri only nodded. He didn't get it. His thoughts were slightly unclear to him as though he didn't have regrets or heart aches. He knew he had them he just didn't feel them as he normally did. He was too high at the moment to comprehend anything other then the flashes of images and bursts of feelings he received as Shuichi carefully sat on him, guiding him back into that body that was giving him all this trouble.

Moans and pants and pleas and many other things were all over the room and he wasn¡¦t quite sure what was real and what wasn't.

'This is too way good, and way too weird to be true.' Eiri thought to himself, flipping their positions so Shuichi's legs wrapped around his waist and Eiri was now above him, gently moving in a back and forth motion. Watching, feeling, and hearing as Shuichi gasped and moaned while squirming under him, Eiri was utterly captivated.

It was true, and Eiri found it rather odd that something so simple had walked along and made him so incredibly intoxicated with a few erotic body placements performed by any and almost every human being.

* * *

"Yuki?"

"Mmm, too early to be up. What do you want?"

Shuichi pressed his small chest against Eiri's long and pale back, throwing his right arm over the older of the two. He laid his pink head on his left arm, gazing intently at Eiri's neck.

"Am I a one time thing?"

Eiri himself did not even know the answer, so he responded with silence.

Shuichi sighed and stood, letting his portion of the blanket slide from his hips to the floor.

"I understand. I'll be leaving now, thanks for last night." Shuichi mumbled dryly, searching for his clothing.

"Idiot. I didn't answer you, now did I?"

As the younger teen, stood naked and still, eyes full of that bright hope Eiri dreaded so much, Eiri knew it was so very, very unhealthy for him to get involved with anyone.

But as that small, frail naked body, mop of pink hair, and violet sparkling bright eyes was standing before him, Eiri knew his mind was made up. Shuichi was like something Eiri had never seen before.

"That was most definitely not a one time thing."

* * *

"Hey, Ma-kun?"

"Yeah Taki?"

"Did you hear that scream? It sounded like it was right outside the window." The man with long blonde hair shrugged his shoulders, turning the page in his book.

"Probably that old cook that lives below us, you know that crazy guy, jumped out the window three times so far, each time surviving?" Taki nodded his head. "Sounds like he's at it again, better go call the cops."

* * *

"And where in the hell have you been Shuichi? Just now deciding to grace us with your presence at ten in the morning after ditching us last night and not returning home! Are you stupid? We thought you were dead!" Hiroshi shouted angrily, glaring from the kitchen as Shuichi glided his way to his bed.

Hiroshi noticed the radiant smile and the glow on his roommates face, causing his anger to grow. Suguru watched from his bed in amusement.

"You had sex didn't you?" Hiroshi spat the sentence from his tongue as though it was a foul piece of moldy strawberry.

Shuichi however didn't answer, only curled into his bed and hummed to some sort of happy, cheerful song.

"Shuichi answer me damn it! I am so sick of this shit! Tell me where the fuck you were, and who the fuck you were with!" Suguru chuckled as Shuichi rolled to face Hiroshi, a goofy smile on his face.

"Next door." Hiroshi¡¦s eyes widened, jaw dropping open slightly. Suguru burst out laughing in a fit, rolling around holding his stomach as he laughed himself to tears.

"You...you're fucking around with that pretty boy neighbor? Isn't he like twice your age? Isn't he...a he?¡"

"Hmmm, no he's only nineteen, and yes, he most certainly is a he." Shuichi replied, causing Suguru's laughter to only grow louder.

Hiroshi's mouth opened, and then closed, then opened again, before finally he turned back into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

**End Chapter Six.**

Wow that felt short. Well it was sort of meant to be. The ball is going to start rolling here peeps ƒº.

Thank you Carmen, my beta, without you I would die a painful death


	7. The Repugnance of Our Life

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Repugnance of Our Life  
(Part One)**

A little worn and torn picture resided in Yuki's oven. It was of a father, a mother, a daughter, and two sons. What Shuichi didn't quite understand though, was why it was in the oven.

"Yuki!"

Eiri didn't respond, instead he opened his new pack and took out a cigarette. Putting it to his lips and lighting it, he walked into the kitchen where Shuichi could be found.

"You didn't break it even more did you?" Eiri groaned. Shuichi had decided to take it upon himself to get Eiri a few new packs of cigarettes and try and cook him dinner. Even after Eiri kindly –as kind as he can be- explained to Shuichi that neither the stove nor  
oven worked.

Still the brat insisted on attempting to at least fixing the oven. Stupidity has no limit and Shuichi only proved that even further.

"No! I just found something really weird in your oven is all…who are these people?" Shuichi asked, standing up straight and handing Yuki the photo.

Eiri took it into his hands, knowing right away what it was.

Eiri was a runaway, a criminal, and was in too deep. Keeping this was useless, for he could never go back. If anything it would put him in a world of shit. Shuichi watched that calm, cold and collected look on Eiri's face turn to a soft yet slightly annoyed look as he lifted his lighter.

With a flick of his thumb the flame shot up, its grasps reaching the picturing and slowly crawling up it, burning the small image of five people away.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Shuichi's voice was confused, Eiri noted, so he thought of something quick to explain.

"Its just some old picture the people here before me must have left. I'm also bored. Boredom, plus lighter, plus old random piece of paper equals burned paper." Shuichi shook his head, bending back down to examine the stove. Eiri tossed the picture into the sink before the flames touched his fingers, walking to stand behind Shuichi.

"There's no way this piece of crap will work." Shuichi sighed in defeat and stood, finally taking Yuki's word for it.

"Well…my place isn't an option dinner-wise; I highly doubt you want to meet my roommates. That would be hell…" Shuichi sighed again, exiting the kitchen with Eiri.

They both sat on the orange floor against the wall, a place that Eiri was quite acquainted with, and Shuichi well on his way.

"What should we do now?" Shuichi said, letting his head drop back and hit the wall.

Eiri only grunted as he deeply inhaled from his cigarette. He was too annoyed by that photo.

He wanted to keep it, but he couldn't. Eiri knew any outside contact with other people was dangerous, all his hard work and all his sacrifices to keep hidden from the searching eye, it could all become worthless because of this relationship.

Oh don't get him wrong, Eiri would give anything to leave this ugly wallpaper behind any day, but it was his restriction. He was tied down too deeply, the blood on his hands, the running away, the crimes he committed for his landlord; all of them were the bars that  
held him back.

He may as well spend the rest of his life here, being mocked by the ugly orange flowers on his wall.

"We can't eat, there's nothing to do. No place to go…" Shuichi mumbled tiredly.

Eiri smirked, "Is that an invitation?" Shuichi blushed slightly.

"What if it is" he replied back timidly, his blush deepening as he was pulled onto Eiri's lap.

"I guess I'll just have to take you up on it."

Another bar, holding him down. Eiri would have to do more, work harder, anything to keep his secret from Shuichi.

But oh -god- the high this boy gave him was so good; the price would be well worth it.

* * *

Suguru laughed from his spot in the bed as the man next to him sat up, muttering angry obscenities. 

"Stop being such a mother hen Hiro, relax" he said.

Hiroshi growled, his fists tightening. "How the hell am I supposed to relax when those two are banging like rabbits next door? Do you think I like to hear my best friend moan and pant like that, and then yell 'Oh god, Oh god! Harder Yuki, harder! More!" It's  
mortifying and if it keeps going on I don't think I'll ever sleep again!" Hiroshi stated, dramatically throwing his arms about.

Suguru only sighed, rolling to throw his arm over Hiroshi's chest and pulling him back to the bed. Scooting up next to him, he rested his head gently on Hiro's shoulder.

"Hiro let it be. At least he isn't trying to keep it a secret; unlike we are to -him-."

Hiroshi grunted, turning to face Suguru.'

"I know but it's weird. I've never even met this guy, and neither did Shuichi up until a few days ago and he's already sleeping with him!"

"Hiro." Suguru spoke his name with harshness, which in return Hiroshi let out a soft breath, pulling the smaller teen closer to him. "I do sound like a mother hen don't I?"

Suguru laughed, nodding.

"Oh well. He just acts so careless sometimes, and the last thing I need is a dead Shuichi."

Suguru didn't reply; only bringing his hand to brush through Hiroshi's long brown hair. The older teen's anger began to dissolve and detangle itself as the long fingers worked their magical talent.

"I highly doubt Shuichi will be back for a few hours tonight…" Hiroshi mumbled suggestively.

"Is that an invitation Hiro?" Suguru smirked.

* * *

The coppery scent of blood was strong and it was as hard upon his senses as it was to his mental state. Blood, blood, blood, it was all he knew. All he would ever remember. 

That, and how to run. He ran fast, stumbling over the blood that pooled around the  
lifeless body. He couldn't scream, couldn't cry for help. So he did the only thing he could do.

Run and run until his heart could take no -more- and he would collapse, run like a bat out of hell and hope the coppery smell of blood would fly with the wind that flew past him.

Yet it didn't.

The blood wasn't coming off of his hands.

They would -never- come off of his hands.

He looked behind him, finding that he was being chased, chased by his father, his mother, his brother and his sister.

Chased by a fucking picture.

"Eiri how could you!" yelled a female voice. He turned to look again who it was, but what met his eyes were flames, high and frightening flames that engulfed his family in the blink of an eye.

"Eiri it hurts!"

He ran faster then had ever in his life. He tried to scream yet still no voice came. And then it happened. He stumbled.

But instead of hitting hard ground, he landed on something soft. Upon further inspection, he only had time to notice it was the lifeless body from before, and his wrists were gripped.

"Yes...how could you Eiri?" The body hissed, blood dripping from the corner of its lips.

He couldn't reply, for the flames had reached his body and hands were pulling him to the flames.

* * *

"Yuki! Snap out of it!" the sentence was followed by a hard slap of a hand across his face, to which he sat up immediately. 

"What in the hell- you brat you just hit me you little shit! Why I  
should-"

"You were having a nightmare and you wouldn't wake up! You kept screaming and thrashing around and you just –wouldn't- wake up!" The tone in Shuichi's voice startled Eiri, alerting him of his current situation.

He rubbed his assaulted cheek as he watched a shivering, naked, pink haired Shuichi sitting before him, hands covering his face as he cried hysterically. The darkness of the room indicated the lateness of the night, and the cold breeze indicated that he had been  
splashed with water. Which made sense, there was an empty glass cup thrown carelessly to his side.

"You kept screaming and begging for help and you just wouldn't wake up!" Shuichi flung himself around Eiri, crying even harder.

It was another -dream-.

Eiri glanced down at the body wrapped around him, lifting his arms to encircle it.

It was a dream…but was it a foreshadowing?

This game of hide and seek, this apartment, this orange, ugly carpet, this wallpaper…They were all flames wrapping around him.

He could never be free. Even with the drug that was currently crying into his shoulder, he would never know again the sweet taste of normalcy.

"Brat, stop crying so loud. The neighbors might complain and then I'll be in deep shit with the landlord-." Before he could finish there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Shuichi, are you alright? Open this damn door or I'm breaking it down! Shuichi! Answer me!"

End Chapter Seven.

There will be either two, or three parts to this chapter, all of which are not considered the same chapter of course, but will have the same title.

This chapter may have seemed very odd to you, but here I behold to you the beginnings what will be The Wallpaper.

Just like this old ugly wallpaper, life is layered. From here on out Eiri and Shuichi must try to peal this particular layer away in order for freedom.


	8. Forgetfulness

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Eight**

**Forgetfulness  
(The Repugnance of Our Lives Part Two)**

"Shuichi! Are you that dense? Did you not even realize that man is a criminal? He's a suspect in a murder. The cops have been trying to find him for three years! His face has been all over the news!" Hiroshi whispered harshly.

It was still night and a cold breeze wrapped around the three as they sat on the queen bed. Suguru rested against the head board, a tired yet slightly annoyed look on his face. Hiroshi had his feet crossed, his own expression angry and wide awake as he glared down at Shuichi, who was currently clothed and wrapped in a blanket.

Shuichi didn't respond, his mind wandering back to his neighbor.

* * *

"Shuichi, are you alright? Open this damn door or I'm breaking it down! Shuichi! Answer me!" 

Shuichi's cries stopped immediately at the sound of a familiar voice. Eiri looked at him questioningly, before pushing Shuichi off to stand, grabbing his pants from the floor. Pulling them on, he made his way to the door.

"Stop yelling so loud punk or we'll all be in deep shit with the landlord!" Yuki growled angrily as he threw open the door. His gaze was met with a man about two inches shorter than him, with long brown hair and angry brown eyes. He was muscular, standing there without his shirt, but not so much so that Eiri feared him.

But Eiri noticed something. Halfway through their glaring contest, something about the other man's face faltered, twitching with some sort of shock of realization before returning to an angry glare.

"What do you want punk?" Eiri muttered angrily, grinding his teeth. He jumped however when he felt arms encircle him from behind, as Shuichi rested his pink head on his shoulder.

"Be nice Yuki, it's just my roommate." Shuichi whispered just loud enough for Yuki to hear. "Hiro, um…this is Yuki! Yuki, Hiro. I'm really sorry to have worried you Hiro, but everything's fine now. You can go back to the apartment now-"

"Like hell I'm going back! You, you little jack ass, owe me an explanation. Honestly, after listening to you scream like that you think I'd just let you stay with this prick?" Hiroshi snapped, grabbing Shuichi's arm and pulling him out the door. The force of his pull caused Shuichi to trip over himself, but before his face met the ground, Yuki had a grip around his waist.

"Some friend you are. You seem more like an abusive father. You alright Shuichi?" Yuki asked in his sweetest voice, kissing Shuichi softly on his cheek as he pulled the teen up straight, his true intention being just to piss this Hiro guy off.

And it was working quite pleasantly.

"Damn it! Shuichi we're going." and with that, Hiro and a -very- naked Shuichi were gone from his front door.

* * *

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm calling the cops." Hiro said angrily, scooting towards the end of the bed. 

"And just a minute ago you were calling Shuichi dense," Suguru chuckled in frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiroshi snapped back, glaring at the younger teen.

"It means we're here under illegal circumstances too, or have you forgotten that you and I ran away, and Shuichi was booted to the curve?" Hiroshi's glare narrowed as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing and walking towards the phone.

"Or do you want to go to med school, Hiroshi? After all it would be a much more pleasant life than the one you lead now, you know, the whole crappy apartment with possibly the -ugliest- wallpaper you ever did see. The whole running away so you could be with the minor from class that your parents had -forbidden- you to see-"

"Enough! I get it, I get it! For fuck's sake Suguru, you seem to forget the fact that our best friend was just banging a murderer a few seconds ago!" Hiroshi shouted.

"And you seem to forget the fact that if you get the cops involved, we may just very well be sent on our way back home! And guess what that means? I go back to another hell hole while you live a pleasant life with a wife and kids and a well paying job! No more "messing around with boys" as your oh so darling mother from -hell- puts it you stupid, evil, selfish bastard!"

"It's not my fault your parents are dirt poor you-"

"Holy hell will you two just shut the fuck up!"

And there was silence.

Somehow Suguru had managed to find his way standing, within close proximity of Hiroshi. Somehow they both had their hand raised with the urge to meet the each other's flesh with their fists. And somehow, Shuichi was beyond confused.

"Would you two care to explain to me why it so obviously sounds like you're fucking each other?"

* * *

Eiri's night experience was actually more pleasant then his neighbors to the left. After Shuichi had been dragged from his apartment, he had the freedom to curl up in his nice warm blanket, lay on his ugly orange floor, and sleep. 

Yet not so much for the sleeping part. He lay awake and listened to the shouts of his neighbors, although not quite sure of what they were saying.

Eiri wasn't fazed.

But within a few hours the shouts were gone, and all was silent, just in time for the sun to rise and begin pouring its glow through Eiri's window. Just in time for the door to creak open and a boxer and white t-shirt clad Shuichi to crawl up by his side, laying his head on Eiri's shoulder.

Now Shuichi, in his heart, felt something missing. A confusion that he wasn't quite understanding. His best friend, the person he trusted the most in his heart was telling him the man that he was laying next to was a bad, bad person. But what could he believe? With a newspaper shoved in his face with "Eiri Uesugi's" face plastered on the front, a headline of murder in thick black print all in front of him; it made Shuichi feel so rattled.

What was this man with golden hair and honey eyes, this man that lay awake gazing at nothing in particular?

"Why are you here? Isn't your roommate mad?" Eiri broke the silence first, throwing some of his blanket over Shuichi without turning to meet the teens gaze.

Shuichi curled closer to Eiri, throwing his arm over his chest. "Hiroshi and my other roommate got into a big fight with each other, and then me, and then each other -again- and now they're having make-up sex, so I left." Shuichi answered straightforwardly with little description.

Eiri however just nodded.

"Hey Yuki?"

"What brat?"

"What was your nightmare about?"

Eiri shook his head, "None of your damn business."

The light in the room was gradually getting lighter, and Shuichi could see the dark circles rimming Yuki's eyes. He began to notice the little things about him he never had before, how his young face was graced with ageing, how his beautiful golden hair had strands of gray stress, how his paleness seemed sickly.

The missing piece of his heart was palpitating with an urge, a wanting to obviate the pain that Yuki was feeling so greatly that it was radiating, so much so that Shuichi could feel it just being next to him. He wanted to rescind this heavy void feeling; he wanted to know all he could.

Shuichi knew it when he kissed the older teen as gently as he could on his cheek, and he knew it when he whispered so very softly, "Please let me help you Eiri." He knew that the way the man snapped his eyes wide open signalled the genesis of something so very unpleasant.

**End Chapter Eight.**

Hmm one more part after this.


	9. To Wonder and to Think

Mmm. Yes. I am still alive. It's just in between the time of my last update to now, I've undergone five surgeries, two family deaths, final exams, the saying goodbye to close friends, and some other melodramatic high school trauma drama. I have every intention of finishing this story, especially with the greatness of the most welcomed summer that has now graced my little town.

I am slightly pissed though. I feel very unloved . I got three reviews for the last chapter, which all ended up somehow deleted. Love me more people!

I feel as though this story is slightly going out of the direction I had intended for it. Paces will change, things are going to slow down. Sorry, and forgive my abuse to this work.

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Nine**

**To Wonder and to Think**

When you sit in an uncomfortable silence, you can best describe it with the popular phrase, "The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife." It's accurate, most of the time, depending on the situation. In Shuichi's case, it wasn't quite the proper phrase.

The silence was more welcomed, despite its awkward terms. In the early hours of the morning, sitting on an orange carpet and leaning against the disgusting wallpaper, he and the man sitting only a few inches away were both too tired to raise their voices.

Shuichi's lashes fluttered low along his rosy pale cheeks. His long pink bangs tickled the sides of his face and his ears, but he made no attempt to brush them away. He just had no will at all, not even to move his arms or lips or anything, any sign at all that there would be blood flowing through his veins. His will had succumbed to tiredness.

"Why did you call me Eiri?" Finally, a voice broke through the silence. Yet Shuichi didn't know if he should respond, for the words spoken just seemed to disappear in the foggy streams of light floating in the room from the small window.

"Because that is your name." Shuichi stated hesitantly. He looked to his side, finding Yuki's gaze directed no where in particular.

"No, it isn't." Yuki mumbled back stubbornly. While continuing to let his gaze wander, he reached out his right arm, wrapping it behind Shuichi's waist, signaling for him to get on his lap. Shuichi complied without hesitation.

"Don't play that bull shit with me. You may think I'm not very smart, but I am perfectly capable of understanding these sorts of things. I just want to know you more. You can trust me Eiri-" Shuichi's speech was cut off by a pair of dry lips attaching to his, slowly and carefully at first, pushing and parting their way to a seductive feeling. Just as quickly as the sensation was administered, it was broken, and Yuki pulled back with a glare in his eyes.

"Never call me Eiri again."

"But that's your -name-, come on Eiri I just want to know more-"

"Shut up. You know me plenty enough to fuck with me. I'm not here to play twenty questions with you. My name is Yuki, and that's all you need." His eyes were fierce, demanding that subject be dropped.

* * *

_About six weeks later  
_  
"Shuichi, we need to find another gig soon. Money is drying up fast." Suguru muttered as he flipped through the newspaper. 

Shuichi rolled over on his bed, directing his gaze towards the other teen. "How so," he asked.

Suguru glared at the singer for his response. "For food, and music equipment and other -glorious- things like that Shuichi. Hiroshi can't afford everything on his own you know. So either find another gig or get a job." Suguru snapped as he flipped the newspaper page rather harshly.

"Well then, why don't you get off -your- lazy ass and get a job then, hmm?" Shuichi replied in frustration, rolling back under his warm blankets.

"Because, I'm to busy dealing with the contract our landlord has us under. I now have to see him Monday, Thursday -and- Friday." Suguru said, holding back his discomfort in the conversation.

"What is it you do for that man, Suguru?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The cold air of the morning felt comforting against Eiri's slightly flushed skin as he stepped outside. With his hands in his pockets and head cast down, he walked away from his apartment into the early winter day. 

He was to deliver another package.

Sometimes he would wonder about what exactly he was delivering. Drugs? Money? Could be anything for all Eiri knew. No use in worrying himself about it.

He sighed, gazing up along the various windows of the building he lived in. Spotting his, he quickly dropped his head again.

Shuichi didn't bring up the subject again. They had a routine of eating, talking, fucking and then sleeping. This was good enough for Eiri. Mostly Shuichi would talk about his band, or his roommates, or something uninteresting like that. As though nothing was wrong.

Eiri sighed once more, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

He wasn't complaining though. As long as he or Shuichi didn't get in too deep, and as long as the cops didn't come knocking on his door, he was fine. He'd have something to fuck, and someone to give a rat's ass about him once in a while. Which he had to admit was nice. If he ever wound up dead in his apartment, he might be discovered by Shuichi. Not just some neighbor complaining about a foul stench that's been drifting into his or her apartment for a week or so.

Pulling his cigarette away Eiri allowed himself a laugh at that.

Either way, life was as good as it was going to get.

* * *

Shuichi sighed to himself. He was all alone in his apartment that he shared with his two best friends, doing absolutely nothing. With Hiroshi at work, and Suguru off doing only goodness knows what, he was left to his own self. 

Sitting crisscross on his bed with his comforter wrapped tightly around him, he sighed again.

He had been trying fruitlessly for weeks now to get Eiri to talk. Yet, each time he opened to say something about it, he became to frightened, and would change the subject immediately. It was miserable for him to have to sit and observe from afar, not being able to catch on to any idea whatsoever what his Eiri was about. Who was he? Why was he here? All these things…

Shuichi shook his head, his lips forming a sad smile. The more Shuichi was around him, the more lifeless the man seemed. He was so dark and mysterious, so odd and frustrating. Shuichi wanted to know everything this man was about, and it just wasn't working to his advantage.

Just then the door was opened, revealing a tired and downcast Suguru. He walked in slowly, looking fresh out of a shower.

"You okay Suguru," he asked. The boy looked at him, shook his head yes, and then made his way toward the kitchen.

**End Chapter Nine.**


	10. Colder than Hell

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Ten**

**Colder then Hell**

"I love this time of the year."

"I absolutely hate this time of the year." Shuichi groaned at his partners response and brought his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"You just hate it because I like it, don't you Eiri?" Eiri growled.

The two of them sat on the orange carpeted floor of Eiri's apartment, both under the blankets Shuichi had brought from next door. Leaning back against the wall, neither had any intent of doing a single thing that day.

"No, not only do I hate it because you like it, I hate it because I hate you, and the ass freezing cold flipping weather that seems to be colder indoors then out. And, if you call me Eiri again I'll knock out your two front teeth you annoying _waste_ of space."

"Haha, very funny. Knock my two front teeth out and I would not be able to do that thing with my mouth, that you enjoy _oh_ so very much." Eiri snorted.

"You've been getting cockier and cockier. Are my bad habits rubbing off on you?"

"Well no," Shuichi mumbled, pulling himself up to snuggle against Eiri, wrapping his blankets around himself tighter. "I've just become immune to your asshole-ism."

And then they were greeted once again, by silence. The room got colder and colder, the light darker and darker as what little light gleamed through the window disappeared into cold winter night.

"What would you like for Christmas?" Shuichi mumbled tiredly.

"Silence." Eiri whispered back, his gaze heavy as he watched tiny flakes fall outside the window.

Shuichi sighed.

"You know me well enough now to know that's impossible." said Shuichi as he wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist and rested his head on the older boy's lap.

"I…don't think that's what I meant…" Eiri whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

"Suguru, wake up. You need to eat." Hiroshi nudged the sleeping boy, setting a bowl of chicken soup on the nightstand next to the bed.

Suguru groaned, opening his swollen eyes only very slightly. His teeth chattered from the chill of illness, his face pale and sweaty.

Hiroshi looked down on this sight before him in worry, as an ache pulled at his heart with fear and sadness for his lovers state.

"Suguru, I know it's hard baby, but you need to sit up and try to keep this food down. You haven't eaten in two days…" Hiroshi pleaded as he helped Suguru sit up against the head board. Taking the wet cloth from the bowl of water next to him, he gently patted on Suguru face before placing the bowl of soup into his lap.

Hiroshi finally set a half empty bowl on the wooden night stand, sighing in defeat as Suguru pleaded for no more food.

"Alright Suguru, but you must eat more later, okay? You need to get better. If you don't, I'm taking you to the doctors…" which they both knew would never happen. There was no money for medical treatment of any kind.

A soft knock on the door caught Hiroshi's attention. Quickly tucking Suguru back under the blankets, Hiroshi made his way to the door and pulled open, being greeted by the vision of a tall, nervous man with messy black hair and a ruffled work suit. His glasses were thickly rimmed with black, and his eyes kept looking side to side nervously.

"Hi, um, sorry to disturb you so late at night, but the land lord Seguchi is requesting he see Suguru immediately, due to the fact he missed his appointment with him today." Hiroshi frowned, folding his arms.

"Please be so kind as to tell Mr. Seguchi that Suguru is in no state to see him, let alone even get up from bed. Just have him send the bill here and I'll take care of it." The nervous man sighed and shook his head.

"You don't understand the situation at hand here. What Seguchi wants, Seguchi gets."

As Hiroshi opened his mouth to tell the man to bugger off, Suguru sat up slowly in his bed, and with a groan stood up.

"I'll be right back Hiro, just, let me go do this." Hiroshi opened his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the look in Suguru's eyes.

Those deep, agony filled eyes sent a message of "_Don't." _

Suguru stumbled and swayed about, each step filled with a throbbing pain as he made his way to the door.

"Give me a hand Sakano?" The nervous man nodded and wrapped an arm around Suguru's waist, letting the smaller teen lean on him.

"I'll be fine Hiro."

* * *

A pounding on his door snapped Eiri harshly from sleep. From the lack of light in the room he figured he had been asleep for a while.

"What?" He yelled, pushing the sleeping Shuichi of his lap roughly.

Shuichi sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Eiri pulled open the door to be greeted by an anxious Hiroshi staring up at him with a glare.

"Shuichi, we need to go."

"Go where?" The teen asked, yawning again and wrapping his blanket tighter around his shoulders. Hiroshi sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shoving past Eiri and into the apartment. He held his hands down and helped pull Shuichi up.

"We need to go see what Suguru is doing."

"Isn't he sleeping in bed right now?" Shuichi mumbled as he picked up his shirt and pulled it on tiredly.

"No. Some guy named Sakano came and said the landlord demanded Suguru's presence." said Hiroshi, handing Shuichi his pants.

"You'll get shot for bothering Seguchi, not to mention spying on him." The blond grumbled, slamming his apartment door shut.

Shuichi just shrugged as he zipped up his pants.

"Oh well. I've been kind of curious myself as to what exactly Suguru has to do. Can't we just get a bill to pay rent or something?" Eiri just shook his head.

"Fine. I'll go too. There's a way to see into his office that doesn't involve one of Seguchi's goons putting a bullet into your heads." Shuichi eyes got big.

"You actually care?"

"Of course. Nothing sucks more than to have a hard on and nothing to fuck." Shuichi started to cry.

* * *

The three teens shivered in the cold air of the night, crouching down as they climbed the rusty fire-escape stairs of their apartment building. Drips of water dropped on their heads now and then as they moved quietly up the icy, zigzagging steps. Each window they passed on their way up framed a very interesting portrait.

A meth lab, a mother playing a card game with her son, a group of people having a small party, involving cocaine and booze, a man building something or another out of beer caps, and the list went on.

Finally, they reached the last window at the very top. The stairs stopped to a small, flat platform with a ladder that curved up to the roof. The three of them crouched down below the window, shivering and panting.

"This is Seguchi's window?" Eiri nodded.

"Yeah, this is his office. Looking in, to the left you'll see the door to his office, to the right his desk. It's a pretty plain room. He doesn't like to spend time here." Hiroshi's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"You sure know a lot about him." Eiri just turned, sitting on his ankles.

"I know enough."

Hiroshi and Shuichi turned and crouched as well, peering ever so carefully into the window.

Eiri seemed unfazed by what he saw before him, yet the other two teens stomachs twisted and Hiroshi felt vomit rising in his mouth.

"Oh…oh dear God…"

Suguru, in his ill state, lay on his back with his face twisted in agony as the blond man on top of him had his way. The land lord's hands trailed slowly up Suguru's body as he moved in a slow, tormenting motion on top of the small teen.

The three watched as Suguru bit his lip, drawing blood as he began to cry. Seguchi's nails dug into the boys back, his lips were sucking on the porcelain skin of his frail shoulder. The land lord picked up his pace, grabbing a naked thigh and pushing it up and over his shoulder.

Hiroshi watched, and watched, and could not't pull his eyes from his Suguru, his friend, his heart, his lover. Could not't force his eyes blind to the scene playing before them. He began to cry too, as Suguru shouted in pain from the damage being done to his body.

In his heart, Hiro felt something bend and then snap, as though he had grabbed a twig and broke it with his knee. He felt his body become overwhelmed by a very primitive feeling, a very dark and angry feeling. The want to kill, and then protect. The want to destroy, and

then comfort. The want to get Suguru away from all this.

This apartment, this lifestyle, this horrible monster.

Hiroshi promptly turned and vomited over the edge of the platform.

* * *

Hiroshi sat on the edge of his bed, quietly, waiting in the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand.

His head turned up as the apartment door opened, revealing a very sick, very weak Suguru. Said teens eyes widened when he noticed Hiroshi on the bed.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, walking and sitting next to Hiroshi, concern written all over his face.

"And, where's Shuichi? Hey, Hiro, are you okay?" Suguru gasped as Hiroshi's hand took hold of his wrist tightly.

"Shuichi's with Yuki right now."

"Hiro-"

"We're leaving."

* * *

"Shuichi, get over it. I thought you guys would have known. That's how Seguchi takes rent. Not money, favors. Just be glad it wasn't you." Eiri mumbled as the pink haired brat moped in his lap.

"How could you say such a thing? That monster was raping my best friend!" Shuichi cried angrily, burring his head in Eiri's neck.

Eiri sighed, letting his head fall back and hit the wall.

After a while Shuichi's sobs died down, leaving only the cold night air and silence among them.

"Hey Eiri?"

"Don't call me that, brat."

"What do you do to pay rent?"

* * *

"What do you mean Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi stood, handing Suguru a thick jacket and a suitcase. Looking around Suguru saw that his and Hiroshi's stuff were no where to be found in the apartment.

"We are leaving this place, and never coming back." Hiroshi answered, picking up his own jacket and then grabbing two thickly stuffed suitcases.

"I have about 500 dollars on me, and couple of blankets, our clothing and our stuff. I have two train tickets leaving first thing in the morning, in about an hour and a half, and I have written Shuichi a note." Hiroshi muttered quietly, stuffing money and some papers into his pocket.

Suguru looked up in shock.

"Why? Why…"

"You will never, ever be touched by someone like that ever again." Suguru's jaw dropped and his eyes filled with tears.

"So…Shuichi doesn't know that you're doing this?"

"No, no one can know. That man, Seguchi, seems so shady, I can't risk him finding out where we are going." Hiroshi said as he finished the last button on his jacket.

"Hiroshi…stop, please, let's talk-" Suguru pleaded.

"Let's go Suguru."

* * *

_Dear Shuichi,_

_I love you dearly, and so does Suguru. But…Suguru has a place in my heart just as much as you do, and I can't bear with the knowledge that he has suffered so greatly all this time we have lived here. We ran away so we could be in love, and now we are running away so he won't have to undergo that mans terror ever again._

_You are one of a kind Shuichi, and someday, somewhere, we will all meet again and rock the stage like none other._

_I'm so sorry that I'm doing this to you, and when we see each other again, I will allow you to kick my ass._

_Please, for mine and Suguru's safety, don't try to find us._

_Live on Shuichi, and live like you do. Don't forget to bathe, and eat, and try to dress a little bit warmer, okay? It's supposed to snow tomorrow._

_And for the love of -God- try and restrain yourself, you -will- die if you have that much sex every single night. Limit yourself, okay?_

_We -will- meet again._

_Love, Hiroshi Nakano, and Suguru Fujisaki._

* * *

The piece of paper fell to the floor, the ink it contained leaking from fat, salty tears.

* * *

Oh God, I am SO sorry it has been so long. I've been suffering from some really hard stuff over the last couple of months, and well…well the thing is I don't know any one of you well enough to detail : P

I love you guys for reading, I really do.

Forgive the editing job, I could not't really get a hold of my beta.

**-Important-**

**If you have beta-ing experience and would like to give editing my work a whirl, send me a message through my profile.**

Things are just going to get more interesting from here.

Next Chapter: Seguchi is pissed, and decides to find another way to get his payment.


	11. To Spin, To Speed

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Eleven**

**To Spin, To Speed**

Some things in our lives are just too painful to acknowledge, and the depth of something tragic really does not hit home for quite some time.

To Shuichi, his two best friends running away from him had just the same impact as though they had died. Gone, they were utterly and completely gone and there seemed little chance of seeing them again, despite Hiroshi's reassurance in his letter that they would.

Shuichi sighed, glancing around at his small, crappy apartment. Currently he could be found spending the cold afternoon cleaning everything up; throwing sheet after sheet of Suguru's and Hiroshi's music into boxes. On top of those, he carefully placed all of his notebooks, containing years of lyrics. Shuichi found it completely pointless to keep such things lying around. What good would it do?

After a while, all that really remained in sight were three cardboard boxes stacked in the corner, a keyboard and a guitar in its case next to them leaning against two small amps, two beds and two nightstands. Really, not much of a change, but Shuichi felt as though the room had become oddly empty, lifeless.

In his tiredness, he laid himself carefully onto the queen bed that once had cradled Hiroshi and Suguru to sleep. With a roll, he wrapped himself in the blankets and snuggled into a comfortable position, letting his eyes fall shut as his body sank into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Earlier that morning.

_"Hey Eiri?"_

_"Don't call me that, brat."_

_"What do you do to pay rent?"_

After Shuichi asked that question, Eiri stood quite quickly, letting Shuichi fall hard from his lap to the floor.

"Ow, hey come on, I was only asking you a question-"

"And the answer is certainly none of your business." Eiri snapped, making his way to the kitchen. With a harsh pull, he opened the rusty old fridge door and pulled out the last beer; as a matter of fact, the last thing actually _in _the fridge was indeed that beer.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit! I'm so damn sick and tired of you not being even the slightest bit honest with me! You have nightmares constantly, you never sleep right, you have two names for God's sake, I just... Why the hell won't you tell me anything? I can't stand this! It's one mystery after another when it comes to you!" Shuichi shouted in frustration, pulling at his hair. He stood quickly and walked up to Eiri, grabbing the beer out of the older teen's hand and throwing it on the kitchen floor.

The loud noise from the shattering glass went unheard as Eiri glared down at Shuichi. How dare this kid make demands of him? This little brat knows _nothing _of what Eiri suffers through – could _never _understand...

"Maybe if you didn't have the intelligence level of a gold fish I might consider bothering with you, but you are too simple and stupid to even try and comprehend any of that. You raise yourself too damn high, you know that? You are _nothing _to me but a bed warmer and nothing I say or do seems to get that point across to you. Stop bothering me with questions, stop trying to "get to know me". I don't love you, I don't even _like_ you. You are an easy lay and nothing more." If Eiri had pulled a sharp piece of glass from the pile on the floor and pushed it through Shuichi's heart, the pain would still never compare to how deep those words had dug.

Shuichi stumbled backward from the sheer hate of the words, and with a harsh sob, ran from the apartment.

Eiri sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Pulling on his clothes, Eiri made his way out the door and to Seguchi's office, a bit early, but he had nothing better to do.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Eiri got the nerve to talk to Shuichi. He had not seen, or heard from the kid at all. As a matter of fact, there had been no sign of Hiroshi and Suguru at all either.

Eiri had the fault of being a greatly stubborn person, but over the last few days the absence of a good meal courtesy of Shuichi had worn down his defenses. He decided to suck it up, and say that on Seguchi's orders he had to check and make sure the brat had not died. However great Eiri's faults were, he did have skill when it came to making up lies.

Without bothering to knock, Eiri pushed open the door and with a cool air to him, strided into the single room apartment.

He found Shuichi laying on the first bed to the left of the door, sprawled about. Dirty dish after dirty dish could be found scattered about the floor surrounding the bed, on the nightstand and even on the bed, as though Shuichi had just been camping out on the queen for the last two weeks.

Tip toeing over the plates as to not step on any of them, he reached the bed and roughly shook Shuichi. "Oy, brat! Wake up!"

Shuichi grumbled, and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "What do you want," Shuichi snapped in a scratchy voice.

Eiri glared down at the brat, about ready to feed Shuichi his well-rehearsed reason, when a clearing of a throat from behind stopped him.

Eiri turned slowly, mindful of the dirty dishes, to find none other than Tohma Seguchi in the doorway of the apartment.

The blond smiled sweetly at the two, walking further into the apartment.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I must have a word with Mr. Shindou here about the absence of his two roommates. I uh, how do you say, need to arrange it so that Shuichi is now in charge of payment for this apartment, since it appears as though his two roommates have moved out." His smile turned sick and sinister, as though he had made some clever joke. He had the impression that neither Shuichi nor Eiri had any idea about how that apartment had been paid for previously.

Oh, but they knew. Shuichi's mouth dropped slightly in fear and Eiri's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Seguchi...he could not possibly mean...

Eiri turned to look at Shuichi, and at that moment they both were consumed with fear.

* * *

"I can't believe this." Shuichi grumbled, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Eiri sighed and took a seat next to Shuichi on the orange carpet of his apartment floor.  
He had no words to comfort the brat. Even if he did he probably would refrain from saying them.

"So you for sure have to have sex with him then?" Eiri asked, picking at the fuzz of the carpet.

Shuichi mumbled and started to rub his legs slowly.

"He didn't detail, just said to meet him Friday, next week in his office. Pretty clear what he wants though." The atmosphere became heavy on the both young men's shoulders.

The cold of the winter did nothing to sever the heat of their fear.

Eiri could not help but sympathize with Shuichi.

The room seemed to be closing in on them. The ugly flowers of the wallpaper were dancing around, mocking their pitiful lives.

How the hell did Eiri end up here? His head ached at the thought, the memories of hands over his skin, of blood pooling around him. Vomit rose in his mouth as his mind began to fill with image after image of a gun, of arms and bodies, of blood and shouts.

Eiri felt faint; his mind spinning, his heart aching, everything going red and black and-  
Then it became dark again. Eiri opened his eyes and looked to his left to find his hand being held tightly. He examined the smaller hand that grasped his with a seeming intention of never letting go.

"Eiri I don't know what to do." Shuichi whispered in a soft sob.

Eiri looked at the mop of pink hair beside him, giving the smaller hand a tight squeeze.

* * *

"So are you going to apologize, or am I only here because you're hungry?" Shuichi asked loudly from the kitchen, turning the egg in the pan.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I'm hungry and horny you know. I'm not that shallow." Eiri replied, turning a page the newspaper Shuichi had been so kind to give him.

Shuichi said a few choice words under his breath as he carried the plate of eggs and bacon into the room. Walking over to Eiri, he sat next to him. Plucking the newspaper out of Eiri's hand, he set the plate in the older teen's lap.

"I was reading that punk." Eiri growled as he picked up a piece of bacon.

"But now you are eating. Didn't you ever learn any manners? You don't eat and read. It's rude." Shuichi chided, gazing lazily at the page Eiri had been reading.

Shuichi sighed and turned to the previous page, reading the front of the newspaper.

Monday, January 4th.

Not finding anything more interesting then the sound of Eiri chewing, he flipped two pages forward.

' _MOST WANTED: Eiri Uesugi Still on the Loose_

January 4th marks the third anniversary of the search for Eiri Uesagi, for the murder he allegedly committed. Police are searching desperately for Uesagi for questioning in the murder of the famous novelist, Yuki Kitazawa and the assault of two others, who wish to remain unidentified.

Police responded to the crime scene after a 9-1-1 call from one of the two anonymous victims. Said victim claimed to have been hit unconscious over the head with a gun, the other shot and badly wounded. Yuki Kitazawa was killed before authorities reached his apartment by a bullet through his heart.

Uesugi's whereabouts are unknown as of currently, and the public is urged to be on the lookout for him.'

The newspaper fell out of Shuichi's hands slowly, and Eiri choked on his eggs.

****

End Chapter Eleven.

I really don't know if it was January 4th when the incident happened with Eiri and Yuki or not, work with me here.

Sorry this took forever. I'm on summer vacation now! I should finish this soon!

I don't know if you call the police in Japan by 911, but I really couldn't care less.

Next Chapter: Shuichi knew before courtesy of Hiro that Eiri had committed some sort of crime, but had just brushed it off as an exaggeration since the topic was never subject of conversation again. However, this newspaper article leaves the two in a bad position. Shuichi is about to get a plate full, and Eiri can't avoid questions anymore. And what does Tohma have up his sleeve?


	12. Like Running with No Legs

Deary me, it has been a couple of months, huh? Sorry, lots have been going on. I'v been a junior now for a while! Woot! I can not WAIT to graduate, holy hell. I'm also Co-Captain of my team, in several clubs, and have eight classes, (higher than the average class load at my school) SO as you can tell, my time has not been devoted to fanfiction.

But, here it is. Chapter twelve. I'd say anywhere from five to ten chapters left? I finally have an idea on how to end it, and when that happens that is the sense to me that the end IS near.

Will Shuichi and Eiri escape from the wallpaper? Or will they simply become like countless others who just blend in…

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Like Running With No Legs**

Four times. He had tried four times, failing each to kill himself.

Ryuichi sighed, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Each of his failed attempts landed him with nothing more than a few injuries, broken bones here, concussions there, just a bunch of mumbo jumbo doctor bullshit, in his opinion. Yet this last jump from his fourth floor window had landed him in a wheelchair.

"Fuck."

So there he sat, paralyzed from the waist down and head deep in misery, staring out the window. He had a firm grasp on his worn, ragged bunny, which had tell-tale stains of blood from its owners previous suicide attempts.

The failures of his life seemed to mock him, more and more each time he failed to kill himself. He failed at singing, he failed at being a father, he failed at his career, and failed at something so simple as dieing. And even though he could only feel from the waist up, it felt as though agony consumed his whole being from never making it, falling face flat and eating shit with each attempt at anything.

Even Kumagoro, as his late daughter had long ago named it, mocked Ryuichi these days, the inanimate object taunting him with his glass, black eyes.

With a silent sob, Ryuichi rolled his wheelchair towards the window.

If you fail once, you must try, try again.

* * *

Eiri wiped his mouth, trying to catch his breath after swallowing his bacon wrong. Wiping the tears from his chocking, he looked questioningly at Shuichi.

"What's wrong brat?" Shuichi looked at Yuki with wide eyes, and quickly grabbed and folded the newspaper.

"Oh, nothing. I just realized the date, and that I have yet to give you your Christmas present," Shuichi said in a hurry. "I'll be right back." And on that note, he grabbed the newspaper and darted from Eiri's apartment.

Eiri shook his head, and took another bite of bacon.

* * *

With shaking hands Shuichi stuffed the newspaper under his mattress.

Falling back and sitting on his bed, Shuichi dropped his head into his hands. Before it had just been Hiroshi's paranoid bullshit, and after their argument it never became a topic of conversation again. But now here arrived proof, and that had Shuichi lost. Should he consider Eiri dangerous?

He shook his head with a sigh. There must be something more to this. Eiri was not dangerous, if anything, he obviously needed to be protected rather then being protected from.

"What are you hiding from me Eiri?"

Eiri meant so much, too much, and there lingered something so terribly wrong with the older boy, something so destructive and unbearable. From violent nightmares and suspicious attitudes, Shuichi had not the faintest clue what to believe.

There was something more, something that ran much deeper in the veins of Eiri. Something allusive, dark and it had spread as rapid as a deadly virus.

The thought worried Shuichi; If anything, what if Eiri was a danger to himself? The thought was nauseating, and it became worse as he didn't know how to handle it, how to ease Eiri's suffering.

So many questions that needed to be answered, and Shuichi vowed to extract every one of them from Eiri, and find the meaning behind all of his strange behaviors, and most importantly, the truth behind the newspaper article.

Wiping his eyes, he stood. Grabbing a small wrapped box from under his bed, he walked to the door.

He would find answers.

* * *

Eiri flipped through the pages of the worn out book Shuichi had given him. It, and two packs of cigarettes were his very much belated Christmas gifts from Shuichi.

"It was one of my favorite books." Shuichi smiled, sitting next to Eiri on the floor. Eiri grunted, and flipped through the book again.

"_To Kill a Mockingbird. _Shit, I'm impressed. To think you could even read nine words in this book and understand them is amazing to me." Shuichi just sighed in response.

"You always seem to doubt my intelligence level, and I find it hurtful."

"Oh please, I've walked in puddle's deeper then you. Don't try to pull that 'there is so much more to me' bullshit." Eiri replied with a chuckle.

"Whatever. It's a good book, and it caries a lot of meaning and weight to it." said Shuichi, as he scooted close to Eiri and rested his head on the larger teen's shoulder.

"So where is my Christmas present?" Eiri shook his head and set the book to his side.

"You think I'm just made out of money brat? Besides, you are not worth wasting what I do have." Eiri mumbled, taking a cigarette out of its package. Placing it between his slightly downcast lips, and pulled a lighter out of his jean pocket and flicked it on, raising the flame to the cigarette.

With that the room grew silent, with the only noises heard were Shuichi's intakes of breath and Eiri's inhale of smoke.

Anxiously, Shuichi began to fidget with the hem of his shirt.

Here, next to Shuichi, sat the newspaper acclaimed criminal, a murderer. A boy only slightly older then he, with tired eyes and pale sick skin. The weight of the world fell upon him as gracefully as a sheet, and fit him as perfectly as the clothes he wore.

Shuichi eyes traveled the body, and filled with tears as he slowly began to realize how deep the roots of something bad ran in Eiri.

Stretching and turning slightly, Shuichi placed and long and soft kiss on Eiri's cheek.

"There is something you could give me…"

* * *

"Holy fuck, more Yuki." Shuichi moaned, throwing bare arms over the strong, muscular back of the man on top of him.

Eiri responded with a growl, moving at a slow and rough pace, making hard and long thrusts.

Legs around legs, hands on hips, arms over neck, paced, deep movements. Shuichi's breath started to lose it's rhythm, becoming sharp, sudden gasps.

"Fuck," Eiri mumbled, taking skin from Shuichi's neck between his teeth.

Nothing could be better than this, Eiri thought, on top of this body, moving like this, feeling like this. Nothing.

"Yes," Shuichi cried out as every muscle in his body contracted, forcing him upwards. He threw his head back and dug his nails into pale skin as his body felt pleasure like never before.

Oh yes, Eiri thought, nothing is better then this.

* * *

A thick blanket of darkness engulfed the room, and Eiri found to his dismay that the light switch would not work.

Still he entered, he had to enter.

Drips of water could be heard from the kitchen sink, the slow, eerie leak that could never be fixed. The room smelt moldy, and left a musky taste in Eiri's mouth.

What he saw next almost made him vomit.

The moonlight that oozed through the windows outlined a body in the fetal position, drowned with blood.

Blood was suddenly everywhere; over the windows, the walls, the furniture, over Eiri. Everywhere.

Eiri ran to the body, dropping to his knees to examine the person.

Without warning, the second Eiri touched a hand to the side of the corpse, its arms shot up and wrapped around him.

"Eiri, play with me," Yuki's eyes were wide and sickening, blood was spilling from every hole in his body; his eyes, his nose, his ears and his mouth.

Eiri tried to yell, to shout for help and break free from Yuki's arms but the body held him down, his voice was gone, taken from him.

Yuki giggled.

"What's wrong? You don't want to play? Would you be happier, if, maybe, I looked like," Yuki released Eiri, and grabbed a hold of his own neck. Eiri took his chance to get up, only to slip in blood and falling backwards. In horror, he watched as Yuki's corpse began to lift the loose skin from around the base of his neck, as though it were some kind of mask.

Eiri felt something cold and hard in his lap. Looking down, he was grasping a gun.

'_Do it Eiri, kill him!'_

'_Do it before he kills you Eiri! Do it!'_

Yuki laughed hysterically, almost fully pulling his own face off.

Eiri aimed and fired.

The corpse flew back from the impact, the mask of Yuki's face flying to the side.

Crawling on his knees, Eiri moved slowly towards the corpse.

There, with blood oozing out of a hole in his heart, lay Shuichi.

"You always have a way of killing what you cherish Eiri." Yuki said with a smirk, resting a hand on Eiri's shoulder.

* * *

Eiri woke with a start, sitting up fast and looking around in fear.

He was in his apartment, he was safe, it was only a dream.

To reassure himself, he looked to his side. There lay Shuichi, sprawled and hardly covered by the little blanket they shared. Eiri watched as the boys back slowly rose and fell with each breath.

With a sigh of relief, Eiri scooted out from under the blanket, and sat against wall. He picked up his new book, and took out a cigarette

And so began Eiri's most recent period of insomnia.

* * *

Eiri made his usual way up the stairs of the apartment building, towards the office of the landlord. He was tired, and his eyes were stinging with the urge to drop and close. Yet he kept climbing up and up, lighting a smoke to take his mind off of his weariness.

He came to a stop at the very top of the stairs. There was a small hallway, that ended with double doors and two tall, large men dressed in black suits. The men nodded at Eiri, and opened the doors.

"Ah, good morning Eiri. You look miserable today, not sleeping again I suppose?" Tohma greeted with a smile.

Tohma was quite the sight that morning, leaning back in his chair, feet propped up on his large wooden desk. His hands were crossed over his stomach, and his face was graced with an awake smile. Tohma's outfit was opposite his lax mood that morning, him wearing the more stiff, conservative black suit without a wrinkle in sight.

"What do you want me to do today?" Eiri asked, ignoring Tohma's insulting greeting.

Tohma smile ceased and his eyes sharpened.

"Your task today is no light matter. Boys," Tohma waved his hand, and the two guards exited the room and closed the door.

Tohma dropped his legs and scooted forward into his desk. Propping his elbows up and lacing his fingers together, Tohma rested his chin on the backs of his hands.

"I have found your abilities much greater then the petty things I have made you do. However, as we have discussed, I have until recently found it insensible to have you do anything, risky. Yet like I said, recently, I have been met with a nuisance."

Tohma leaned back, opening a drawer to his left. After looking through carefully, he pulled out a folder and tossed it on top of his desk.

"This man is Claude Winchester, also known as agent K, and has been causing some serious troubles with my business. His investigations are breaching areas that are very close to home, and his findings will be hard to cover up.

"After you have completed this for me, I will ask nothing of you. Your debts will have been paid off with me and I will no longer need you." Eiri stared down at Tohma, trying to take in the conversation, but failing miserably.

"Sir, I'm afraid I don't-"

" I will continue to provide protection for you, do not fear. The cops will not find you so long as you are under my care. But like I mentioned your services will no longer be needed in order to keep that protection. Of course this calls for a new contract. I have written it out." With that, Tohma opened another drawer and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Seguchi-san I don't know what you're talking about."

Tohma smiled.

"I want you to kill this cop."

**End Chapter Twelve.**

**GOSH DARN IT. I JUST realized my mistake. I made the date of the newspaper January 19****th****, it is SUPPOSED TO BE THE 4****TH****!!!! SORRY! Why did I do that? I don't know. I really don't. I feel ridiculous and embarrassed as an author. Anyway, I'm trying to fix it, but so far I'm unsuccessful. Just remember, the DATE IS THE FOURTH OF JANUARY .. Sorry.**

If I read 105 reviews, expect a really fucking quick update. :)


	13. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

_Feelings in the human realm are fleeting  
__Emotions change with the seconds, drifting with patterns and are merely the products of a few reactants  
__Love, love of all things, fluctuates  
__For you do not truly love someone unless you love them even when they are as_ bad as they get  
_The memories are foggy, dim and some times not all there  
__But, the knowledge, the knowing it was there  
__This is love in its purest form  
__The observation of it from the present point of view  
__Some look on theirs with embarrassment, or mourning, or even sad, bitter resolve  
__But since true love can't be defined as forever, one knows it was there when they can look back on it with a sad smile, because their knowledge that it was ever there is enough, even if it did not last_

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**I Will Follow You into the Dark**

"_I want you to kill this cop."_

_

* * *

_

Eiri's eyes widened when the point finally hit home, what it would _mean_.

Freedom._"... your services will no longer be needed..." _

Freedom from the fear. No more delivery boy for Tohma. He could run again, try harder, start new and find a better place.

But the cost of that freedom?

"_..kill..."_

Simple really. More blood.

More death on his hands, more pain to live with. Another nail in the coffin of his sanity that seemed already spreading thin. The irony came unsettling to Eiri. He killed in the first place, and now he would kill again to be free from the ramifications of his _first_ murder. Suddenly the thought brought rise to a nauseous urge in his stomach, the want to fling himself to the floor and throw up.

It would become a cycle. A cycle of murder and he would be nothing more than a sick, demented murderer. Murdering to get ahead, to hide, and to be _free_.

"...Now on to details, In this folder you will find all the information necessary to your task. He is no ordinary cop I must warn you, he is a special agent from the United States. When I began business over seas, the American's felt it was prudent for them to become involved in the investigations already being led here. When you are playing your home field, it's easier to work with, but the C.I.A. are stubborn opponents, I hope you see. K-san has been sent to infiltrate my business, and isn't as secretive as he thinks." Tohma sighed and opened the folder

Eiri looked up at Tohma and watched as he examined the thick stack of papers carefully, almost in mourning.

"What a shame. When I found out he was working with the Americans I was so disappointed. He is quite the agent." Tohma's face was thoughtful.

"Seguchi-san,"

"Yes, Eiri-san?" Tohma looked up, smiling slightly, clearly pleased with himself. The content this man held with his life only made Eiri even more sick.

"I am not up for this." Tohma's pleasant smile disappeared quick, and the lurking wrath and spite that has always been carefully kept, but also well known to exist, took its place.

"Explain, for I am hard-pressed to understand Eiri."

"I just can't do it Seguchi-san." Eiri racked his brain for even a semi-decent reason; anything to save his skin and still keep in Seguchi's good graces, without committing another murder. Yet, despite his desperate thinking, he was falling short.

"You have done it before." Seguchi hit bellow the belt, and Eiri clutched his stomach suddenly as though the punch had been physical.

Darkness was creeping in from his peripheral vision, his heart was pounding. Sweat began to form at his hair line, and he felt as though chills were tearing through his body. He saw blood, _blood everywhere._

"Seguchi, I have never committed _premeditated_ murder. Give me time, give me harder jobs first. Give this guy to your more capable goons, Sakano-san's good. He's gotten away with a few, please anything, I just, I know, I can't-"

"Enough," Eiri snapped out of it. Looking up, he found himself on his knees, his arms embracing himself.

_He had panicked._

Tohma looked a little disgusted, his mouth closed firmly, his upper lip slightly turning. He stared hard at Eiri, his gaze burning into the other blond. And then, with a sigh, he sat back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk.

"Fine, although I am thoroughly disappointed with you. Don't be surprised if the next few things I have you do are as equally disgusting as murder, but not quite so finite. There are a few people who I do need reminded of their loyalties..." Tohma eyed Eiri wearily, "That is all then. Nothing to do today. Leave, collect yourself, and come back tomorrow with a knife, rope, and a shaving blade. I will be sure to demonstrate a few of the methods you will be using on _you._"

Eiri shuddered. He knew the physical pain he would endure was to be great. But what was a few scars to the skin? It's what goes beyond skin deep that matters.

In general, he felt greatly relieved. So he'd rough a few guys up, still better than killing them.

Eiri stood, turned and walked quickly to the office door, but before he could pull it open, Tohma stopped him.

"Eiri, consider yourself extremely lucky. I usually find my terms similar to war fare methods; kill, _or be killed._ Don't hope for the same fortune next time." Tohma eyes were focused on cracking his knuckles, glaring at his hands in a very sinister manner.

"Thank you, Seguchi-san," And with that, Eiri closed the door behind him.

* * *

Shuichi slid back against the wall, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes wide.

It had been an innocent plan. Use the fire escape Eiri had led him and Hiro up for a peak in Seguchi's office. No biggy, seeing as how he had been resolved to find some answers anyway.

Yet instead of answers, he only got more _questions_.

_'You have done it before.'_

After Seguchi said that Shuichi nearly fell fire escape. He watched through a trembling, blurry vision as Eiri fell to his knees and started to shake, grasping himself as though he was in agony, pleading, rambling, like a _madman_.

So the newspaper hadn't been a sham, and Hiro's warnings had been founded. Eiri had killed, he had taken a _life_.

"_...never committed premeditated murder..."_

What had happened?

Shuichi let out a silent, yet violent sob that shook his body. What had caused his Eiri this suffering?

* * *

Eiri slammed his apartment door shut, digging his shaking hand into his pocket, desperate to pull out a cigarette.

_Damn it, got to get it out of the box first_

Fumbling, and trying to grasp the box, in his desperation and in his inability to control his shaking the box flew out of his hands, the cigarettes flying everywhere.

"Damn it! Fuck! Of all fucking things," But Eiri trailed off as the apartment door opened, then closed softly. The atmosphere became stale and heavy as Shuichi knelt his puffy, red-eyed self to the ground, picked up a lone, white stick, and gently placed it in between Eiri's quivering lips.

Eiri stood in his place, trying to cease his body's movement, the spasms of panic and fear, but unable to. He stared down at Shuichi, as the younger teen eased himself slowly, closer to Eiri.

Reaching up, Shuichi cupped Eiri's face. They were standing chest to chest now, and Eiri's cigarette fell back to the floor. His hands twitched at his sides as his mind raced, his eyes overflowing.

"I can't kill again." He choked out. Shuichi nodded.

"You don't have to."

"I didn't mean to kill him, but I did. In this town I was living in, I just killed him. And I tried to kill the other guys. You don't understand, I had to." Eiri sputtered out, his voice raising.

"I do understand. I love you." Eiri shook the hands off his face and stumbled backwards.

"Love me, how can you-"

"I fell in love with this Eiri. The good, and the bad. I want it all. Give me no less than that, and I love you."

Eiri stared, his body calming down and actually _coming down_. Breathing in, breathing out.

Shuichi closed the gap between them again and wrapped his arms around the unresponsive Eiri.

"How do you...."

"I spied on you and Seguchi."

"Brat..."

Shuichi smiled.

* * *

_Friday_

"Oh, could you be any _rougher_?" Gasped Shuichi, throwing his head back against Eiri's shoulder.

Eiri just groaned in response, thrusting hard in to Shuichi, slamming the smaller body against the cold, shower tile.

The bathroom really was ironically the most unsanitary, dirtiest place in the building. The bathroom was tiny, the shower stall hardly big enough for one person, let alone two, and it was like a time capsule from a hippie, western period. Ugly, chipped yellow tile, covered with what had once been white but is now yellow shower curtain, and wooden walls, floor and ceiling.

Not ideal, or romantic, but neither of the two cared.

Eiri's hands grasped Shuichi's hips, digging in and bruising as his pace only became faster. Shuichi groaned, splaying his hands on the tile wall in front of him, pushing back to meet each thrust.

"You know," Shuichi said between moans, " I should get us dirty more often. I kind of, oh yes, like this shower sex thing- Yuki!" Eiri chuckles mixed with his pantimg, bringing one hand to brace against the wall, using his body to push Shuichi closer against the tile.

"You don't have to go and spill soup all over both of us to have shower sex though," Eiri replied, " I would much rather you just suggest we go have hot sex in a cold shower. I don't have any other clothes besides that." Shuichi just nodded, now far to gone to respond.

Again, Eiri's hands found their way to Shuichi's hips, one snaking down to grasp Shuichi and the other burying itself into Shuichi's side.

Eiri noted how close he was, the fire building in his abdomen, the tightening of his muscles, his inability to breathe right, the loss of thought, and all he could register hardly was Shuichi's loud mantra of _'Eiri, Eiri, Eiri,' _and Eiri was going to-

A loud throat clearing noise interrupted Eiri, and reality came slamming back down. The water was freezing, the position he and Shuichi in was extremely uncomfortable, and worse yet, he was losing his _interest_.

Oh, the person who just interrupted them was in for a world of hurt.

Shuichi gasped and pulled away from Eiri, grabbing one of the towels the two had slung over the top of the curtain railing. Eiri, grumbling and muttering curse words, grabbed the other and wrapped it around his waist, and flung the shover curtain open.

"What!"

Sakano'san, a nervous man with deep black hair, and black rimmed glasses, was anxiously petting at his neck and tie, eyes looking around the bathroom erratically,

"S-Seguchi-san sent me for Shindou-san, since it is now time for Shindou-san's appointment.

The bathroom became still, the only noise that could be heard came from one of three lights around the small mirror above the sink, which was twittering in and out of life.

Eiri felt a slight pressure on his shoulder as Shuichi brushed past him, not turning back. He bent, grabbed him clothes, and left, wrapped in a towel, with Sakano-san.

Eiri stared after them.

* * *

"Ryuichi, why is it that you try to kill yourself?"

The room was bright. White was the walls, the floor, the bed sheets, the heart monitor. White was the womans neat, professional skirt and suit jacket ensemble. White was his own clothing. All this white made his eyes hurt, especially with the fluorescent lighting

"I dunno, you tell me doc. You're the one with the medical degree here."

The lady pursed her lips and looked down at her clip-board.

"Okay then, could it have anything to do with your daughter passing away? Tragic accident, the child being so young would have thought the blue cleaner looked like a drink-"

"I know how my daughter died, thank you very much. Unless you have lost a child, you would never know what it's like."

"Then tell me?"

"I see her body every time I blink,_ lying there_, peacefully, without a rise in her chest, right _next_ to the empty windex bottle. And then, to make it _worse_, I see my _wife and her brains_ all over the wall, in a pool of her _own blood,_ laying _next _to the gun she shot herself with after my daughter died. Now tell me doc, why do I want to kill myself?"

"Killing yourself is never the solution,"

"There _is no more_ solutions in my life."

* * *

Eiri sat up against the wall, for hours after the shower, picking the fuzz at the carpet. He sat there, thinking, pondering, and before he knew it, he'd find himself back to one thought: he should be back by now.

Sighing, Eiri shook his head, skipping to the next thought.

"_I spied on you and Seguchi."_

So now he knew. With all the media attention on the case after it had happened, and even still occasionally, Shuichi hadn't appeared to have any clue Eiri was wanted on suspicion of murder. Eiri gave a light snort and rested his head back against the wall.

"_I fell in love with this Eiri. The good, and the bad. I want it all. Give me no less then that, and I love you."_

In his moment of insecurity and panic, when Eiri was so close to that edge and was about to lose it, clear, violet eyes gazed deeply to his own and said _that_. The reaction felt as though the light switch in a windowless dark room had just been flicked on, and everything became haze-less. Eiri wouldn't say it was a feeling of disorientation, more like disbelief; he was all right, everything was okay.

All because of Shuichi.

No panic attack, no anxiety attack, no falling into the dark pits of his mind where blood, gore and pain ruled. Just big, clear, violet eyes.

Most importantly, no Yuki.

His memory of all that had happened fell vague due to his own mental desperation to never relive it. So instead, Eiri shivered with this thought, instead he remade it. He would try to remember, try to put together pieces, but his attempts were futile. He could only recall three things; his clothing was partially gone, the sound of the gun shot, and blood, blood _everywhere._

All of this began to wear down on Eiri. For all of this week, he could only scrounge a few hours of sleep each night, only to wake and think about the same things. His body and his mind was _losing _it.

His eyes closed heavily, and a yawn from his body. He probably could get away with falling asleep, Shuichi could hardly mind...

He should have been back by now. With a sigh, Eiri got up, deciding to give himself a bathroom break.

As he walked out into the hall, the distinct sound of the shower running could be heard. With a agitated grumble, Eiri made it to the door and lightly rapped on it.

"Hello? How long you going to be? I need to use the toilet." Eiri got no response.

Nothing, just silence, and running water.

_Wait..._

Eiri's eyes narrowed, and carefully he pressed his ear against the door. What sounded like faint whimpering caught Eiri's attention.

Shuichi.

Opening the unlocked door, Eiri found he had been right

The shower curtains were wide open and pushed against the wall. On the floor of the shower sat Shuichi, holding his fully clothed knees against his chest.

His eyes were wide open and blank looking, his mouth quivering and spilling out small sobs. The shower splashed over him, penetrating his completely saturated clothes.

Slipping off his shoes, Eiri treaded the dirty floor carefully, and found his way over to Shuichi. Turning off the water, he slid down the wall and sat next to him.

Without even looking at him, Shuichi began mumbling.

"It hurt, so _bad_, I can't get him _off_ of me." Eiri carefully wrapped his arm around Shuichi, and pulled him close.

**End Chapter Thirteen.**

Sorry this took so long, I haven't had Internet for months.

Anyway, this story will have about six or so more chapters, so bear with me x) Things are about to get interesting.

Anyone like the love scene? Twas it all right? It's hard to write graphic stuff. I am not good at such.

And I hope the characters weren't TOO out of character, let me know your opinions.

Anyone want to beta for me? If so, please be a patient, understanding person. Also, someone with previous experience would be nice. Email me, or message me. Either way, go to my profile for contact info.

**If you are having suicidal thoughts, **please let someone know. It is a phase, and it IS something you can work through.

Peace out cub scouts.


	14. The Art of Sacrifice

**THIS WAS NOT BETA'D. I DID MY BEST TO EDIT. PLLLEAAASE! If you have experience and want to help, email me!**

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Art of Sacrifice**

_Will you endure the nightmare, so another can dream? Will you silence your soul, so another can dream?__  
Will you bleed, to plant the seed, wilt, so it can grow?  
Just how far will you go  
The rope around your neck is tight  
Will you jump, for the sake of all that is right?  
Could you do this, would you do this  
Just because you should?  
How far will you go, how much pain will you know  
For another to be happy?_

"It hurt, so _bad_, I can't get him _off_ of me." Eiri carefully wrapped his arm around Shuichi, and pulled him close.

Xoxoxoxo

Very rarely is there a moment when Eiri allows his blanket of selfishness to fall, in order to do something for the benefit of another. His prime instinct, his reactions, his decisions, all of those revolve around his primitive urge to protect and do what is best for him, Eiri Uesugi, no one else.

Eiri shook his head. Acknowledging his poor traits was no new battle for him. It was the matter of overcoming them that caused the internal twisting and struggling of his organs.

Eiri had managed to pull the reluctant Shuichi from the cold tile of the shower, and back to his somewhat furnished apartment. By that point, Shuichi had gone blank, hardly recognizing that Eiri was changing him into a random shirt and a pair of shorts the latter had found on the floor. It wasn't until Eiri had guided him gently to the bed, and pulled the covers to his chest, when he had any vague sense of who was with him.

"Eiri I can't _do this anymore._" It was barely a whisper. It wasn't a plea, it wasn't a hysterical cry; it was an awakening to reality.

Before Eiri could even think of a response, Shuichi closed his eyes and fell from consciousness.

Looking down at the sleeping form next to him, Eiri understood. Gripping the covers, he let his gaze fall to his lap, desperately trying to ignore his reality. The world, this apartment. This fucking _ugly_ wallpaper, this _everything._

_Should I even bother sleeping tonight?_ He wondered. What dreams would taunt him now, with his decision set? How much more blood would he have to try and remove now? How many more hours of sleep would be taken from him for this?

_How far will you go,  
With all that you know  
Of the pain, of your little gain  
But another's lottery?_

With his silent acceptance of what would come, Eiri was surprised that the black did not encumber his mind. His hair did not raise, his conscience was not taken over in a flood of anxiety, he was…

At _peace._

Eiri shook his head. _It's not a peace. It's a resolution. _

It had to happen, and with each second that past, the more he became confident with that fact. After all, it would be worth it.

Deciding to give sleep a try, Eiri scooted smoothly back under the sheets, laying his head on the pillow, just a breath away from Shuichi.

_A resolution, a sacrifice for him to be safe._

With a deep sigh, Eiri was resolved with the knowledge that he would give his all; mind, sanity, everything, to save Shuichi.

xoxoxoxox

"I didn't mean to. He was going to rape me, I had to do it." Eiri whispered, eyes wide.

In his right hand he held a gun. Lying on the floor, pants and knickers to his knees, shirt unbuttoned and pushed off his shoulders, gun in right hand, and left hand in the hair of the man on top of him.

He could feel a warm liquid pooling around his head, soaking his blonde hair.

"Eiri, get up and come wash your hands."

"But I can't move."

The body on top of him was lifted off and dropped to the side with a thud. A hand was held out in front of him and he grabbed it, being pulled to his feet. Swiftly, the hands pulled up his clothes, and placed the belt back through its loops. His shirt was discarded; thrown on top of the corpse and its pool of blood. In its place came a large black sweatshirt.

"We must get out of here before the others wake up."

"Where can I go?"

"You can come with me. You can work for me, and I can keep you hidden."

Eiri nodded, not quite sure of his surroundings, not really understanding.

"I had to, he had his hands on me, _in_ me, they all did, they were going to-"

"Stop babbling. You killed a person, so what? There are much, much worse things you could have done." Eiri fell silent and allowed the other to push his hands under the faucet of the sink, his hands being rinsed with warm water.

A sense of blank, numb darkness began to cloud around Eiri as he watched the blood and water swirl to the drain.

As his eyes went black, he smiled in the relief that he would not remember this.

Xoxoxoxox

"You thought you could _escape_ me? You thought I wouldn't be able to _find you?_" Tohma sighed, yawning and kicking his feet up on his desk.

Such a pathetic portrait that lay before him.

There, on the floor, bound and gagged were the two rug rats that had tried to escape their contract, leaving their third to take over it. Which wasn't a big deal, but it was the principle of the thing.

He _liked _the original arraignment. The control it had given him was unusual, but very much enjoyed. Shindou-san lacked emotional backlash. The boy went blank, unmoving, unresponsive.

The man with his long, wild brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail, glared harshly at Seguchi, not moving, just sitting straight on the floor. The smaller one looked utterly defeated, kneeling on his knees with his head bowed.

"Any last requests?" The smaller one's head shot up, eyes wide and filling with tears. The other's glare fell into acceptance. The latter took a minute, but finally nodded.

Seguchi waved his hand lightly to one of the guards, who promptly walked over and removed the tape from Hiroshi's mouth.

"Allow us to unbind our hands." An odd request. No pleading? No begging? Seguchi smiled. The man knew better than that.

"Fine." It's not like they'd get far.

Their hands were released, and Hiroshi moved to kneel next to Suguru. Removing his tape, he grasped his hand.

"I love you," Suguru smiled.

"I bet you regret not going to med school now, huh?" Hiroshi shook his head and squeezed Suguru's hand harder.

"My life was, is, and forever will be, yours."

"I love you too, then."

Seguchi nodded, and simultaneously to silencers were aimed silently behind their heads.

"I feel bad now though, breaking my promise to Shuichi."Suguru nodded.

"We'll see him when it's his time."

"At least we won't ever have to see that ugly wallpaper again."

There was no sound other than the splattering of blood against the tarp laid before hand over the floor, and the thud of two bodies slumping to the ground.

Seguchi smiled, noting that their hands were still clenched.

"Clean this mess up. Take a picture before though, and place it in my filing cabinet."

xoxoxoxox

Eiri woke slowly, smiling to himself.

No nightmares.

Opening his eyes, he met the gaze of Shuichi, just inches away from him.

The blank, cold, foggy gaze.

"G'morning." Shuichi said with a yawn, turning, stretching, shaking the deep rooted pain from his appearance. Sitting up, Shuichi kicked his legs over the side of the bed, moving to the kitchen.

"I'm not sure how much food there is, but are you hungry?" Shuichi called to Eiri.

Eiri remained in the bed, watching carefully for any signs of weariness.

"Shuichi, come back over here for a minute." Shuichi looked over the fridge door, then stood and closed it.

"You're not hungry?" he questioned, although obliging to moving back towards the bed. Eiri didn't respond, merely raising the blankets and pulling Shuichi close against his chest.

Ever so gently, he laid his lips against Shuichi's, pressing, slightly pushing his mouth over his. Taking his top lip between his own, he moved with care on top of the smaller teen, blanketing him with his body.

As Shuichi began to respond, Eiri couldn't help but note that this might be the last time he got to feel like this, to feel this ecstasy.

_How far will you go?_

The whole of the day was spent like that. All day, the two of them, forgetting all obligations, severing all ties to the world for those hours. Shuichi didn't seem to notice Eiri's desperation, mainly focusing on ridding himself of the filth he had known.

Eiri closed his eyes, and pulled Shuichi tightly to his chest.

_All the way, I'll give up it all._

The two looked up at the knock on the door.

Xoxoxox

_-"I'm sorry-"_

_"Sorry lies between shit and syphilis in the dictionary."_

_"So there is no hope then?"_

_"No, none at all."-_

**End Chapter Fourteen.**

Sorry. xD I just ended my Junior year on a good note, and in order to do that I had to sell my soul. And my life. Anyway, here it is. Un-beta'd. PLEASE email me if you have experience and would like the beta this story.

I WILL finish this. The end is in SIGHT I PROMISE.

I thank you, all of you, who remain faithful and read this, despite its lack of updates. This story is my pride and joy, and I do love it. 108 reviews! Woot!

The poetry? All my own. Don't touch.

The ending quote? My Auntie's. May she rest in peace.

How many people want to kill me for killing Hiroshi and Suguru? Probably a lot.

I love unnecessary angst.

Until the next time,

Peace Out.


	15. Red Redemption

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Red Redemption**

_I wish we could open our eyes  
To see in all directions at the same time  
Oh what a beautiful view  
If you were never aware of what was around you  
And it is true what you said  
That I live like a hermit in my own head  
But when the sun shines again  
I'll pull the curtains and blinds to let the light in._

_Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole  
Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound  
But while you debate half empty or half full  
It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown_

-Death Cab for Cutie, Marching Bands of Manhattan

The two looked up at the knock on the door.

Xoxoxox

"Yuki-san, Seguchi-san requests your presence immediately." Sakano-san straightened his tie unconsciously, eyes darting in any direction other than Eiri's sharp glare piercing down on him.

Eiri sighed, zipping up the pants he had pulled on before opening the door.

"I'll be up there in just a second." Sakano-san nodded, and left, closing the door behind him.

Shuichi watched from the bed, eyes going dim.

"What does Seguchi want with you?" Eiri just shook his head and picked up his shirt off the floor, pulling it over his arms.

"I missed my appointment with him this morning, probably just needs me to run an errand or something. Don't worry about it." Then, with a pause, Eiri quickly swooped down and placed a gentle, short kiss on Shuichi's forehead.

"Sleep. I don't know when I'll be back." Shuichi nodded, and flopped back onto the mattress in agreement. As Eiri was opening the door, however, Shuichi shot right back up.

"Wait," Eiri paused, glancing back at Shuichi in curiosity. "Eiri, I love you." Eiri smiled.

Shuichi should have been hurt, and even a little embarrassed when the door closed softly, the only response he received. Instead, his mind relished and fluttered in the pure _happiness _that radiated through his body.

That _smile_.

Eiri's eyes were a warm honey, his cheeks raised and tinted slightly, flushed, teeth revealed ever so slightly. It was _perfect_.

Shuichi sighed, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.

Xoxoxox

"Ah, Sakano-san. I need one more thing from you tonight, before you leave." Tohma stood in front of his open filing cabinet, rummaging through files. Finding what he wanted, he pulled the manila folder from its confinement and walked across the room. Sakano took a step forward from the threshold of the door to take the item from Tohma's outstretched hand.

"And w-what is that, sir?" Sakano stuttered, flicking open the folder. With a gasp, the thick paper slipped from his hands, and all of its contents spilled to the floor.

Tohma hardly acknowledged Sakano's distress, making his way back to his desk. Pulling off his black suit jacket before plopping down ungracefully, Tohma lounged back in his chair with a bored expression.

"Slip all of those photos into each of the residents' rooms. Just a little reminder about what breaking the contract ensues…" Tohma trailed off, focusing on rolling up the sleeves of his white, button down dress shirt.

Sakano, scrambling to pick up each of the photos, gulped down the bile in his mouth, doing his best to avoid looking at the glossy papers and their contents.

"Yes sir, can do."

As Sakano walked down the hall, his sweat production increased. The folder in his hands weighted his body down, triggering an overwhelming sense of fear and regret to engulf him.

The picture showcased two bodies holding hands, lying face down in their own pool of brains and blood.

Sakano gulped. That could be _him_ someday.

Xoxox

As the door behind Eiri softly clicked signaling its close, Tohma kicked his well polished feet up on his desk, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair in order to support his head in his hand. Before Eiri had even the chance to speak, the other blond beat him to it.

"Eiri-san, I would have thought that my apparent frustration with you yesterday would have been reason enough for you to have _enthusiastically_ tried to please me, but you seem to have a death wish." Tohma's outward appearance radiated deceptive utter boredom, when really his internal conscience screamed rage.

"Forgive me, Seguchi-san. It was stupid and irresponsible." Tohma flicked his gaze at Eiri, glaring harshly. His smooth, elegant face suddenly twisted in released anger. With his free hand, he quickly plucked a small but thick paper from the top of his desk and flicked it lazily in Eiri's direction.

"Pick that up," Tohma demanded. With obedient form, Eiri stretched the length of the office, slowly. Kneeling, he flipped the paper to reveal a picture.

Remaining as still as possible, Eiri counted to ten.

_One, be calm, be cool, be relaxed…_

_Two, it's okay, it's all right…_

_Three, Shuichi…_

_Four, keep a blank expression…_

_Five, it's life, they decided this, this is the consequence…_

_Six, don't think about the blood…_

_Seven, stand _up,_ clear this out, it doesn't exist…_

_Eight, un-tighten muscles, fold picture, don't look at it…_

_Nine, look him in the eye, give nothing away…_

_Ten, be calm, be cool, be relaxed…_

Tohma watched Eiri carefully as a he stood, looking for anything and everything, but receiving nothing. Glaring even harder, Tohma cleared his throat.

"_That _is how I punish stupidity and irresponsibility Eiri. For all that I have done for you, yours will be much worse, I guarantee." Eiri nodded.

"Seguchi-san, I would like to discuss something with you that would possibly please you more than my death." The words were practiced, said with ease, and well thought out. Eiri knew what he had to say, how he had to say it, and the results it would have. Smiling ever so slightly, he met Tohma's gaze.

"Oh, and whatever could bring you back in my graces when I am _so close_ to pulling the gun out of the drawer next to me and blowing out your knee caps? You must understand the idea of shooting you where it hurts worse is a very pleasant one with me as well."

Xoxoxox

The loud sound of shuffling and the jiggling of the apartment door brought Shuichi out of his shallow slumber. Rolling over, Shuichi watched as a small rectangular paper was pushed underneath the door along the rough carpet.

"What in the hell?" Shuichi mumbled, kicking his legs over the side of the bed and standing. Bending over, he picked up the paper and turned it.

Blinking twice, Shuichi looked at it carefully.

_There is red; there are people; there is a mess of short, dark hair, drenched in blood; there is long, lighter hair, half tied up, the other half splayed messily across a dark floor, mixing with pink mush and more blood; there are two hands clasped together tightly…_

And then Shuichi saw black, collapsing before he could even comprehend the message at the bottom of the picture.

_Punishment for breaking your contract. This could be you._

Xoxoxox

"So, Eiri-san, you are saying that if I rip up Shindou-san's contract, but allow him to continue boarding here, you will gladly assist me from here on out as a hit man?" Eiri only nodded in response. He had moved by this point to one of the chairs in front of Tohma's desk.

Tohma sat across from Eiri, elbows on the dark, wood desk, supporting his chin on his interlaced fingers. He stared Eiri down, looking for any crack, any scheme in his proposition. Finding none, he sighed.

Unraveling his connected fingers, Tohma sat back in his chair, pulling the drawer to his right open. Eiri half expected the man to pull out a gun and kill him right then, so he was slightly relieved when the hand that drew up revealed only a blank sheet of paper.

"Draft out your new contract while I gather up Shindou-san's and your own." Eiri took the pen and paper, scooting closer to the desk.

"My first task will be killing that cop, I'm assuming," Eiri offered offhandedly, looking up from his writing for a moment to eye Tohma. The owner of the apartment building just smiled ever so slightly, making his way back to the desk with folders. Not waiting for a response, Eiri dropped his head and began where he left off.

Sitting back in his chair, Tohma, dropped the folders in front of him. Pausing for a moment, Tohma seemed to be considering something, before then turning to his drawer and opening it, extracting another folder.

"Eiri-san, you assume much, but yes, I think it will be."

Eiri closed his eyes, pausing his scrawling yet again.

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_Ignore the blood, ignore, ignoreignoreignore_

_It doesn't exist_

With a deep inhale and slow exhale, Eiri picked up the pace, finishing the contract in a hurry. Dropping the pen and sitting back, Eiri shoved the paper to Tohma for inspection. The other blond read through it slowly, taking his time, dragging his own pen along the lines under the words to follow his reading.

"This will do." Tohma pulled two papers from his pile, tearing both in to two halves swiftly. "Shindou-san essentially falls under your contract now. You account for you and him from here on out. If you make me angry, expect him to feel the brunt of that wrath as well, do you understand me? I will be including that in the bottom here." Tohma didn't bother waiting for Eiri's response, quickly writing in the addition.

"Sign the bottom of the page, and the contract is set. Then take this folder and proceed with your first task of your new bindings."

"May I borrow a gun, Seguchi-san?"

"Indeed."

Xoxoxox

It had been ages since Eiri had worn a coat. The fleece was thick, a heavy black fannel, and very warm. Eiri smiled at that thought, although resisting the urge to thank Tohma, even internally.

For, thanks to Tohma, Eiri was once again holding a gun in his hands, something he also hadn't done for years all the while hoping he wouldn't have to ever again. The feeling was still the same. The smooth, cool metal, small, but still fairly heavy in his hands, had only one purpose- to kill. To bring death, an eternity of darkness, to take away life.

With a groan he set the gun next to him on his apartment floor.

After Tohma had given him the weapon, he gave Eiri an up and down glance, and then rummaged back through the closet he had pulled the gun from. He tossed Eiri the jacket, mentioning the cold. Eiri had tucked the gun into his waistband, pulling the jacket over his arms. While covering the noticeable bulge with the folder, he made his way back as quietly as possible down the stairs to his apartment.

When he had opened his door and saw a glossy picture on the ground, he set his foot on it and kicked it out the door. The heavy sobs he heard from next door concluded for Eiri what the picture was, and he did his best to ignore it.

Sighing and shaking his head, Eiri flipped open the folder on the floor in front of him. In it contained a few pictures, data papers, addresses, numbers, social security numbers, drivers license pictures, and a bus schedule as well as a thick stack of money.

Looking at the schedule, the address, and the man's daily routine, Eiri decided to leave that night. The early year sun had already set, but patiently Eiri would wait for a few more hours, until the dead of night when the ordinary person would be sleeping.

As the hours rolled on, Eiri waited, thinking. The layouts for the place the C.I.A. agent was staying were quite detailed. To remain even more inconspicuous, the man had picked a place in another slums portion of Tokyo to stay, trying to play the part. From what the file said, he played it quite well; nothing about the man was suspicious at all. He could have fooled anyone, but not Tohma Seguchi. The only file in there that gave him away was the one with his picture on it, marked with U.S. stenciling and written in English. The picture looked extremely different from the recent ones Tohma had, portraying instead a tan, cropped hair man. The newer ones showed ageing to his appearance, with long hair, paler skin, and a more defined, sharp face.

There was very little about him on that particular page, other than military status and rank, date of birth, and then a supposed date of death, as well as cause. Leave it to the American's to be as thorough as possible, yet as obvious at the same time.

Eiri looked through more files, obviously collected and published by Tohma himself. Agent K apparently had a wife and son back in the states. Did they think, by some governmental order, that their father and husband was dead? Did he disappear completely from life, or would they _know_?

Would they know that he was killed, not while on duty in Iraq, but by a poor excuse for a thug in Tokyo's answer to the U.S's projects?

Eiri tried not to think about that.

Instead he focused on the noises from next door, which had dwindled from a violent sobbing to a low whimpering.

That was the reason for all of this; this sinister plotting, this selling of his soul. There was hardly any gain, and Eiri would lose so much. How many people would he have to kill after this, and how often? When would he be caught, captured, arrested? How many people would die, so that Shuichi would be free, Eiri wondered. Wondering was pointless, for he already knew the answer- many.

Looking at the wall, and those ugly, sinfully tacky flowers, Eiri stood, re-stuffing the gun into his waistband.

There had once been a time, when hit jobs were saved for the useless subjects under Tohma's rule. Eiri had been his smartest, most reliable tool, and therefore pardoned from these tasks. One could only wonder when and why Eiri had become just another despensible resource. How and by what force of nature Seguchi had descided to ask Eiri to kill that man in the first place was beyond him.

Was he that difficult of a job?

The apartment building was oddly still and quiet. One of the hall lights flickered in and out of life, illuminating a few scattered needles here and there.

At the moment, however, the one dominant feature of that quiet stretch of hallway was the pictures- they were everywhere. Some on the walls, but most were mainly scattered on the floor. Some people had shoved them back under their door cracks, others lazily thrown about.

The pictures began to blurr as Eiri tried to focus his vission straight ahead, doing his best to ignore them. The blur turned into a red haze of sorts, nearly stopping Eiri in his tracks.

Shaking his head, he pushed on, through the blood. He walked with his head held high, ignoring it, the blood that flowed freely everywhere, at all times. It encirlced him, enclosed him, was _suffocating him_ as he marched on. Down the steps, taking them two at a time, the red followed him, from floor to floor. With each minute that passed, the faster Eiri's pace became, faster and faster, untill he broke into an outright run.

The red chased him, his reality was chasing him.

As Eiri stumbled from the front entrance, slamming it behind him, he began to gasp for breath. The chilly air of the night brought about his senses.

So long as he ignored his conscience, as long as he didn't think about the _red_, aslong as he didn't acknowledge what he was making his way to do, he would be all right.

_Pfft, is there such a thing as all right anymore? Aren't I beyond self and mental redemption?_

Stuffing his hands into his pocket, Eiri continued along the side walk in the chilly air of the night, finally allowing himself to mentally thank Tohma for the jacket.

Xoxoxox

_-"I'm sorry-"_

"_Sorry lies between shit and syphilis in the dictionary."_

"_So there is no hope then?"_

"_No, none at all."-_

**End Chapter Fifteen.**

Ugh. I re-read Gravitation volume twelve. My favorite manga ever. I keep three things next to me, at all times, wherever I go. My bible, my inhaler, and my Gravitation volume 12 manga. Best ending ever, no?

Anyway, I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I wanted it UP and POSTED asap. The next chapter will be long then, to make up for it.


	16. Paradigm Shift

After this, I have decided to write my first angst free fiction in I dunno, about, lets say, 4 years? It's going to be –awesome-. I was listening to Carrie Underwood's song, "Last Name" or whatever. "lalala don't even know his last name" etc? Yeah. A story based with that in mind. I decided, here I am, on the doorway to my last year in high school. I have spent those years reading and writing complete angst, cryptic, sad emo essays, books, fictions, and this last year will promise the same. So, I must, write at least one happy rainbow bunny story. That involves Vegas, sex everywhere, Shuichi married to a guy named woodjyablome, and Sakano engaging in drunk pole dancing. Just so I don't do that emo thing. –shudders-

I started this when I think I was in eigth grade, maybe? Yeah. –smacks self- ef my life. This will end so very soon. One more chapter after this. Will it be happy? Will it be sad?

**The Wallpaper**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Paradigm Shift**

_Spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening  
when busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy  
hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines  
all those years  
they were here first  
oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life  
hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first  
_

-Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek

**Warning: Non-graphic nonconsensual sex. **

Getting to the apartment had been easy, smooth and quick, thanks to the pile of money Tohma had given him and the short distance to the subway. It was the getting _into_ the apartment that presented the biggest problem.

Eiri stared up the building, all four floors of it, and groaned; he was not in the climbing mood. Upon giving it a tug, Eiri came to learn that the barred, glass door to the apartment complex was locked. Walking to the side of the building, glancing over a tall wooden fence, he saw a set of steel structure stairs leading from the first floor to the top. Pulling out his layouts for the building, he could tell by the flickering street light that the stairs sat right next to a hallway window on the fourth floor.

Another groan; he _really_ didn't want to climb.

The general area smelled retched. Garbage overflowed into the streets, as well as broken spoons, needles, and clothing. The wooden fence that Eiri was now analyzing was old, rotting, and missing chunks here and there. With the right force, and a heaping amount of carefulness, Eiri could peel back and snap a board next to an already cracked off one, allotting him the space need to squeeze through. With one last groan, he got to work.

Pressing his right knee to the middle of the board and pulling the top of it back with both hands he applied pressure at both points. Slowly, trying to avoid a loud cracking noise, Eiri took his time. The rotted wood proved to be as weak and flimsy as it appeared, snapping in half and pulling the nails from the horizontal support easily. Setting the pieces to the side carefully, Eiri sucked in air and pushed through with his left side.

_If I were ten pounds lighter and a bit shoter…_

Finally squeezing through, Eiri stood and brushed off the bugs and the traces of mold from his jacket. Checking his surroundings, he smiled when he realized the next scenario.

The placed smelled twice as bad as the outside perimeter. Garbage bags the size of a short man were stacked all around the large industrial garbage container, which some kind person had conveniently placed under the stairs.

Pulling his shirt collar up from inside his jacket and around his mouth and nose to try and alleviate the smell, Eiri made his way to the center of the garbage.

_The irony in that…_

Garbage, one man's waste, anothers foot ladder, but it could also be seen as a sad representation of what Eiri's life had become, and was becoming more of. Climbing over bag upon bag, making his way to the metal container that rested under the fire escape, just to get himself into more garbage.

_If you're going to hell anyways, might as well do it thoroughly to avoid all that in-between awkward bullshit. Don't even give the guy a chance to think about letting you in, just make him take one look at you and send you well on your way to the fiery pits of oblivion, far from the reaches of pearly gates or immeasurable happiness nonsense_.

Eiri heaved himself over and on top of the overflowing steel bin, rolling over before making it to his knees. Reaching out, he grasped the rusted ladder and pulled himself to his feat, beginning his climb.

This, Eiri realized, took sketchy to a whole other level. The rust had been eating away at the metal for years, attatched very loosely to the side of the building. With each step upwards Eiri worried little about what he had come to do, and more about whether or not he would survive the attempt to even get into the _building._

_I'd rather fling myself from the roof than climb this thing to escape a fire. Scratch that, the fire would be easier to deal with._

Finally, the short ladder ended and a small platform gave way to the zig-zaging stairs. Not much safer, but at least Eiri would have something to brace against should the stairs detatch from the building.

The large window on the fourth floor presented Eiri with little obstacles. The window itself was decades old, and its several panes were broken from said decades worth of vandalism. It being locked was pointless; Eiri simply reached through one of the many wooden frames that had no glass in it and flicked the lock, proceeding to push it up.

Grabbing hold of the top of the open frame, Eiri squatted, then swung himself forward, landing as gently and as quietly as possible. Turning, Eiri reached up again, pulling the shoulder heigth window down.

_What a ridiculous and pointlessly placed window._

Pulling out the layouts from his pocket once again, Eiri gave them a quick glance over.

_Apartment number twenty-three._

A few more steps, and he would be there, standing right in front of the last barrier between him and the death of his sanity.

Beyond that door lay, sleeping, unexpecting, the victim whose life Eiri would claim, and would in return claim the last remaining fragments of Eiri's sleep.

Insomnia, his long time friend, would consume him once again. No more would he be able to rest, not with all this blood on his hands. So much damn blood. Damning blood.

Like the first time, Eiri knew he'd spend weeks, if not months, hung over a toilet bowl, vomitting. Little would he eat, and if he even thought about sleep his mind would conjure up images of blood and people that would not just rest in _peace._ He'd maybe catch a chopped up couple of hours of sleep here and there, when his body could finally take no _more._

Funny thing is, Eiri knew, he had already reached that breaking point years ago. Years ago he had jumped the line of what his emotional state could possibly tolerate. Yet here was, again, only this time he had complete control over what he was about to do.

Last time had been a fleeting moment of fear, and flash of a gun, and then suddenly the guy was dead. Or at least Eiri hoped, for he rememberd so little of that night that he wouldn't be able to honestly say whether or not he had intentions to kill. Desperately he prayed not.

Pulling out the hair pin he had shoved in his pocket, the hair pin that had, a while ago now, been used to help a pink haired idiot back into his room and began unlocking the door.

Easy as pie.

The lock clicked and Eiri turned the handle, pushing the door open. Not bothering to close the door, Eiri moved with determination through the threshold, the memorized layout of the apartment fresh in his mind.

A small living room, an adjacent kitchen, and then a door leading to a bedroom. Not much to memorize, but still bigger than anything Eiri had seen in quite some time.

Pulling the gun and its attached silencer from his waist, Eiri moved towards the partially open bedroom door. Slowly, swiftly.

Resting his fingertips of his free hand on the wood, Eiri moved it as gently as possible. Not a sound, not a creak, not a _vibration _as he scooted through the door, inch by inch.

There was the agent, sleeping away peacefully on his side, facing away from his intruder. Eiri crept up to the side of the mattress, which laid flat on the ground, no bed frame to support it.

He made no move, just watched the guy sleep for a while, doing his best to keep from hyperventilating. His emotions were running wild, his adrenaline like a fire in his veins. Tears welled in his eyes, and everything fucking _stung _as his vision turned red. Moving his hand, he aimed the gun just above the foreigner's ear.

"I'm _so sorry,_" Eiri whispered, whether it was to this man, helpless, unknowing, or to himself, knowing yet just as helpless.

As he moved his fingers, Eiri closed his eyes, turning his head away, thinking for a fleeting second, just before he pulled the trigger, that even if he killed this man he would never see that pink haired brat again.

The trigger was pulled, and the silencer allowed for only a deep thump to be heard.

xoxoxox

Everyone had seen the picture of the two distorted bodies, re-affirming for each that they could never escape from this horrid place. They were bound by their contracts and each ugly flower on the ugly wallpaper.

Some people had vomited at the gruesome sight, whether from the sad reminder of their possible fates or the actual gore of it or maybe even a mix. Such people included Taki Aiziwa, who was upchucking so violently that he nor his roommate Ma-kun had hardly heard the knock at the door until it turned loud and violent. Ma-kun left Taki's side for the first time in a long time; he had suddenly fallen ill the day before and the stunt with the picture hours ago now had left him worse off.

The man at the door had news that made Taki want to throw up harder, but left him unable to because there was simply just nothing _left_.

The little boy and his mother had reacted a little differently. The little boy had just sighed, carrying the picture to his mom and saying "mail," before proceeding to curl back up into a ball on the floor.

Ryuichi had simply laughed, because if he had known that all it would have taken was pissing off Seguchi he would have tried that _ages _ago.

Shuichi, well, after crying his eyes out and reducing himself to a pile of whimpering flesh, he wasn't quite sure _what to do _anymore. Really, he knew there was _nothing_, yet that thought only upset him more.

Xoxoxoxox

A deep _thump_? Where was the splatter, that should have been heard, smelled, and felt? Cracking an eye open, Eiri came face to face with a fist.

Eiri flew back, landing against the wall, gun flying from his hands. Knees buckling as the wind left his lungs from the sheer force of the hit, Eiri slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Tasting blood over his lips, Eiri's eyes took in the sight before him.

"You don't close your fucking eyes when you're about to shoot someone you idiot, it keeps you from noticing them rolling over and out of your aim," the tall, long haired man growled, gun aimed inches from Eiri's face.

"I was sorta having a hard time dealing with the fact that I was about to kill you, for fucks _sake._ Cut me some fucking _slack," _Eiri snapped back, groaning internally. Somehow, deep down, he felt he knew something like this was coming. He was no master hit man. He may have been smart, but this was _not _his forte.

"Boo-frigging-hoo. Arms up where I can see them."

Eiri complied.

"Just fucking shoot me already. I'd rather I didn't die with Seguchi's satisfied smirk on his face as my last image." The floodgates were open, Eiri really didn't care now.

It was a lost cause, and for that, Shuichi would suffer, and Eiri would die.

"Seguchi sent you? Figures. Stand up." Eiri again obeyed, standing slowly. The second he straightened the much stronger, much larger than he had originally appeared American grabbed Eiri roughly by the shoulder of his jacket and forced his face roughly against the wall.

"Keep those arms up," K-san barked, padding Eiri down until he was satisfied. "Before I comply with your requests and kill you, start talking."

"Tohma told me to kill you, simple as that," Eiri hissed in pain as K turned him back around, slamming his back against the wall.

The two glared at each other thoroughly. K slept only in pajama pants, his long blonde hair in a messy ponytail, gun shoved roughly to Eiri forehead. K, however, was analyzing Eiri's face curiously.

"Huh. No wonder." K grabbed Eiri by the collar and half dragged, half tossed Eiri to the mattress. "Sit and shut up." Keeping the gun pointed perfectly at his head, K grabbed a manilla folder from the floor, flipping it open. Using his middle finger from his gun hand, K flipped through the thick stack of papers, found what he was looking for, and extracted it, dropping the rest of the contents to the ground.

"We persuaded the Japanese to give us everything they had on Seguchi. Everything they knew about him, we wanted to know, even the little things; his favorite food, his frequent to occaisional hangouts, even, lets say, his _wife, and her brother._" K distracted himself momentarily with the paper, before letting it fall to the ground too.

"The fact that she was related to you, another Japanese criminal, was insignificant to us, yet need-to-know all the same. Seems there is more to you than we had originally thought, huh?"

Eiri swallowed _hard._ Sweat began to bead on his forehead, and he felt himself eyeing the gun K was holding like it was a fucking _lifeline._

K watched Eiri with careful consideration, falling into a deep thoughtful silence as Eiri began to tremble.

"Much, much more…" K mumbled, glancing down at the paper he had dropped moments before. Reading it again, K allowed his gun arm to drop ever so slightly, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"You have more power than you think you do, my friend. Give me what I want, and I'll give you immunity."

Eiri's eyes widened.

'…_immunity.'_

Immunity, as in untouchable?

He didn't quite understand. There must be something lost in translation and this foreigner must not understand how to speak proper Japanese.

"What do you mean?"

K grinned.

"Hows' about you and I go chat over coffee down at the station, and I'll explain what I mean."

Xoxoxoxox

When Shuichi first heard the knock at his door, he simply rolled over in his bed and pulled the cover over his ears. He drowned the sound out with a light humming as he stared blankly at the wall.

He had nothing left to give the world, much less the ability to open a door.

The person inflicting the sound on the flimsy wood became impatient enough to just let himself in, yet Shuichi still didn't respond.

"Shindou-san, my patience with you is very thin today. I have to discuss an urgent matter with you, and yet you fail to comply by simply answering a door." Seguchi's low, emotionless voice finally triggered Shuichi first reaction in hours.

His eyes flashing wide with fear, Shuichi rolled back over, sitting up.

Tohma stood before him, ever present grace just oozing from him with the aura of power.

"There has been a change to your contract; are you aware of this?" Shuichi shook his head in response. Tohma looked simply amused. "Yuki-san made changes last night, voiding both of your old contracts and constructing an altogether new one. You were to fall under his, and you became his responsibility, and whether or not he complied with his contract would determine your condition." When Shuichi didn't respond with anything other than a blank, confused look, Tohma decided to restate himself.

"To _dumb it down,_ he agreed to my more preferable contract with him under the compromise that your contract is void. In order for this, you are a part of his new contract. He failed to comply with his new contract by not showing up to report this morning, and now you both are to be punished. Since Aiziwa-san here," and with that, a tall, slight black haired man walked into the room, looking down with quiet acceptance, "also failed to report to me this morning concerning _his_ contract, this is a form of punishment for him too."

Shuichi went from eyeing Tohma nervously to watching the black haired man in wonder as he moved towards the bed. The door was shut, and Tohma leaned back against the wall, pulling out a camera.

Fear flooded Shuichi's system; the hair on his neck rose as Aiziwa roughly shoved Shuichi back against the bed. Shuichi's arms instinctively flailed, trying to push the man invading his physical privacy off of him, only to have his wrists roughly grabbed and forced above his head.

Fear turned into thick nausea and disgust; revolted and horrified understanding ripped through him as Aiziwa used his free hand to tear off his pajama shirt.

Black hair smothered Shuichi's face as rough, dry kisses were placed along his jaw, up to his ear, where the man whispered a rough _"I'm so sorry"_ and continued on his way, touching and tearing everything that Shuichi had, ripping, destroying everything he had left.

Strangled cries fell on deaf ears and as he was being taken violently, painfully, with blood and all. Tears fell and all were blind, even the camera that showed no mercy.

It was a losing battle, and Shuichi allowed himself to be raped of all that he was, and for that he cried.

When had his world, his simple dream world that had consisted of nothing but music, shifted into this?

_Spin me round again  
and rub my eyes,  
this can't be happening_

Xoxoxox

A small, cardboard quality cup of steaming black liquid was shoved across the wooden table under his nose.

Dark room, flickering overhead lights, and the window made out of mirror- just like those old cop shows.

K sat down in the chair across from Eiri, taking a drink of his own coffee. He seemed rather relaxed in these normally uncomfortable surroundings, lounging back in his chair and stretching out his legs.

"Eiri-san, I don't care who you are or where you came from. I don't care that you killed some guy and ran away from it. I do not give a _shit_ about anything that has to do with you really, and I wouldn't even blink if my commander came in here right now and told me to put a bullet through your head." Eiri resisted the urge to roll his eyes; good cop, bad cop.

"I do care however, about what you know about Tohma Seguchi. I care a whole damn _lot._ See, drugs, weapons, and other things I can't even _talk_ about without vomiting are showing up in my country because of this fuck, and I want him to go away.

"So that's where you come in. You talk, and I mean, you do a lot of talking, and well, thing's will just disappear, you know? It happens. Folders go missing, things get burnt, and people forget, stuff like that." K waved his hand around, stopping for a moment, allowing the weight of what that meant sink in.

"You give me what I need, and Yuki Kitazawa will be forgotten forever."

Eiri closed his eyes, trying to drown out the images in his head.

_Yuki, Shuichi, Yuki and blood, Shuichi in that shower all blank looks and sobs, Yuki, Shuichi._

Something shifted in Eiri, moved and spasmed. His heart raced as new options became apparent to him. That ugly damn wallpaper began fading already as these thoughts filled his mind, replacing all the unpleasantness that was his life.

He wouldn't sleep for days, nothing would change, but suddenly, after years of a redundant cycle that continued, Eiri realized for the first time he didn't know what was going to happen next, and he liked that.

He liked the possibilities.

He didn't have to kill again, and maybe he could save Shuichi, hell, why not take Seguchi down as well?

Eiri smiled.

"Forget, as in everything?" K returned Eiri's smile.

"_Everything._"

"Well then, there is quite a bit I can remember."

"Start from the beginning."

Xoxoxox

_-"I'm sorry-"_

"_Sorry lies between shit and syphilis in the dictionary."_

"_So there is no hope then?"_

"_No, none at all."-_

**End Chapter Sixteen.**

_-Acceptance by a majority of a changed belief, attitude, or way of doing things_

Muahahahaha.

I'm so mean to Shuichi.

I'm also quite obsessed with RoyxEd and AlfonsxEd from Fullmetal Alchemist. It's quite an unhealthy obsession, actually. It damn nearly puts my Harry Potter obsession to shame. Which is saying a lot.

Again, the saying "sorry lies between shit and syphilis in the dictionary" was my beloved Auntie's. May she rest in peace.

My writing style is changing a lot…it almost feels sarcastic? I unno. Please tell me what you think and be brutally honest all the while

One more chapter. Wish me luck (or more like Shuichi and Eiri.)

Eiri: You're a heartless bitch.

Me: -cackles- You haven't seen anything yet.

Review you guys! Please? I like them. A lot.


	17. Escape to Dust

Really? You guys hate me that much? I don't blame you, I was slow to update. I'm sorry. I'm just a little sad, I mean, I use to get 16 reviews a chapter! Oh well.

It just sucks because I've really tried these last couple of chapters to give you some what stomach able work.

Regardless, I present to you the final installment of The Wallpaper.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Wallpaper**

**Escape to Dust**

**Warning: Semi-Graphic Non-con. Nothing grossly descriptive, but I like to be on the safe side. Read at your own risk, and respect that this is part of my story line and falls under my ability as an author to have an artistic license.  
**

_Like Nectar in a Sieve  
All this good a ridiculous notion  
Drown with the sand  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

_Forgive me Nectar, I have denied your nourishment  
Now to whom shall I cry  
Everything gone  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

_Shout! For we are no more  
I have done nothing! The worst sin of all  
I have prayed like a dead man  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

_Gone is the faith of the last believer  
Forgiveness a parched corpse  
The withering flame burns out  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

_The withering flame burns out  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

**About Two Years Later.**

Death is such an interesting occurrence. Its affects are fickle, unsteady, and different every time, for every person. It is also unforgiving, and completely absent of mercy. Always can one find a way to fix something, if the right amount of effort is exerted. However, death truly proves itself as the only undefeatable enemy. Death's affects may be fickle, but it in itself is a rather unchanging thing. It is an equilibrium equalized, because the day a person is born, they are meant for death.

Eiri sighed at his mental rambling. They made writing his books easier, which in turn made his editor happy. They also made his therapist happy, for she said it meant he was coming to terms with his inner demons, and he was now able to "think about things without attaching them emotionally to past demons." After saying that, she had tossed him out of her office, cut all of his prescriptions off, rescheduled him for once every _other_ week, and told him to do this.

Visit _his_ grave. Yuki Kitazawa, and all that was left of him, lay in his rightful place about two meters, give or take, beneath Eiri's feet.

The sun hit the back of his neck like a blow dryer on high, burning and scalding. The "light" summer style that Mika had purchased for him only added to the discomfort Eiri felt. If it were up to him, he'd be right back in jeans and a t-shirt, the luxury of his youthful days, but it was better to just please his older sister. Arguing with Mika Uesagi was like arguing with a rock.

Tossing the bouquet of flowers to the ground at the foot of the tombstone, Eiri turned on his heel and walked away.

One more grave to visit, despite the fact that regardless of what his therapist said, he didn't think it would do him any good.

**Present.**

"What beginning do you mean, K-san?" He wasn't trying to annoy the other man, it was a legitimate question. There are many places the story could start at, but it all really depended on what the agent wanted to hear. Despite the relevancy however, K rolled his eyes.

"Beginning beginning. Not the beginning of time, just when you first started to interact with Tohma Seguchi." Eiri nodded and took a sip of the steaming coffee. "However, before we start…"

K trailed off, grabbing a black, rectangular object from the side of the table. Sliding it to the middle between the two, he pressed the top and popped the cover open.

"I'll be recording this testament for future reference, Eiri-san." And with that, K pressed the cover closed, and pushed the largest button on its side. "State your name for the record please."

"Eiri Uesagi."

"Do you agree to answer the questions truthfully and to the best of your ability?"

"I do."

"Alright then, let's start from the beginning we discussed; when did you first meet Tohma Seguchi?" As K asked, he pushed back and stood, walking to the corner of the room to a filing cabinet. On top he pulled a yellow pad of paper from the middle of a large stack of files and documents, patting at his shirt pocket before wrapping his fingers around a pen.

Eiri watched K carefully as he paced around the room, tapping the pen lightly against the note pad. Papers littered the room, giving the aura that it was serving more as a store room rather than an interrogation room.

"I didn't really get to know Tohma beyond him being my brother in law. My family was a well established one, as was his, so it was natural that when my sister and him asked for permission to marry the parents had little objection. I don't know how my sister and he met; it was while I was too young to really comprehend." K-san raised his eyebrows, stopping to glance at Eiri.

"You had no idea of the inner workings of the Seguchi family? What sort of business they were into?" Eiri shook his head.

"Not a clue, as I assume no one did. The Seguchi family was and still is a highly secretive one. Mika doesn't even know about their operations."

"And for the record, Mika is?"

"Mika Seguchi, my oldest sibling, and married to Tohma." K nodded, and began to pace again.

"When did Tohma Seguchi become more prominent in your life?"

Eiri sighed, for here it was: the genesis, the beginning, the conception story. How badly he dreaded this.

"I struggled in school socially, even in private school, do to my physical differences. I don't look traditionally Japanese, and that caused a lot of hardship. When I was about sixteen, I think my sister voiced her concern with Tohma, since my father was clueless as to what to do. I kept beating up kids who bullied me and I was about to be expelled.

"Tohma had a tutor hired. The man was handpicked, well educated, and had a reputation for success. I was pulled out of school and I started lessons with this man immediately."

"This man's name for the record was?" K stopped again, deciding to prefer leaning lazily against the one way, reflective window.

Eiri tried hard to repress a shudder, thinking in agony that he would give a left arm and a nut to avoid having to answer that question.

"Yuki Kitazawa,"

"The man you are currently accused of murdering?" Eiri closed his eyes, propping his elbows on the table. Twining together his fingers, Eiri gently rested his forehead against their sides.

"Yes, he is,"

"Continue then please with the previous question."

"It is at this age, and after meeting this man, that I came to terms with the fact that I had an attraction for him." Eiri paused for a second, expecting a flinch from the agent. When receiving nothing however, he continued.

"Stupid really. I had no experience previously with the notions of love, but I found myself hopelessly puppy-sick over the guy. I spent hours a day with him, learned everything I knew from him, and not once did he ever seem fazed by my outward appearance. In him I found a teacher, a confident, and a friend.

"A few months into it, about January I believe, is when my relationship with Tohma Seguchi formed."

Eiri wanted desperately to end it there, move on, and talk more about Seguchi. K-san didn't seem to mind the sudden silence, scribbling away on his note pad. Dotting harshly on the notepad, K looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"I like to have notes in my native language to reference back to. January fourth, you killed the man you claim love for, and assaulted two others, why?" Of course Eiri's silent plea went unheard.

"January fourth was the last day of a week break I had from lessons. I got a phone call in the morning telling me to go to his residence in the evening for some reading material for before I would start again. I was extremely excited, I rarely went to him; as a rule I only ever went there for delivering and picking things up, just to be professional and appropriate." Untangling his fingers, Eiri dug them through his dirty locks.

"I need to be honest; the story gets patchy and blank from here. Mentally, I've done all I could to block this shit out." Eiri would not choke up, he would _not _cry. Raking his hands through his hair again, he took a few deep breaths.

"I went over to Yuki Kitazawa's apartment, and I remember it smelling _horrible._ It smelt like alcohol."

_Blood, red, vodka, everywhere blood_

_Breathe_, Eiri thought to himself. Taking a moment to cool his nerves, images flickered weakly like a cheap silent movie reel, black and white and _red_.

"He tried to rape me. I don't even remember if he did or not, but I remember two other guys and one of them giving Yuki ten bucks for the first go. Next thing I know I'm half naked and there's blood everywhere."

Was it as simple as that? Was that all there was?

_Yuki took the money and slipped it in his pocket, nodding at the man who made the offering._

"_Whatever, just save some for me."_

_Rage, betrayal, anger, fear, distraught_

_Fingers, lips, callous, rough, skin then a glint of a gun _

_Naked, more fingers, pain, grab gun, point aim _bang.

Eiri's breathing was rapid, sweat pouring from every pore in his body. He rubbed his closed eyes harshly against the palms of his hands, trying to push back the floodgates.

K remained silent, much to Eiri's relief.

_Blood everywhere, alcohol everywhere_

_What next?_

_Mika, Mika, got to get out of here, need Mika, no one else_

"I remember scrambling to the phone."

"_Hello?"_

"_Mika! I need Mika _please_ let me talk to Mika-"_

"_Eiri-san? Is that you? Slow down! What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing, please, pleasepleaseplease let me talk to Mika!"_

"I had meant to call my sister. There wasn't anything else I could think to do. But Tohma answered the phone instead."

"_Calm down! Where are you now?"_

"_Sensei, he, I had to do it! Fingers, and and and they took my clothes and Seguchi-san please let me talk to Mika!"_

"_Are you at Kitazawa-san's place?"_

_Harsh sobs at the sound of that name, loud crying and _sobbing_, and he could speak no longer_

"_I'll be right there."_

"He showed up, covered me up, and got me out of there before the other guys could wake."

K took some more notes, analyzing his paper carefully as he made his way back to his earlier abandoned chair. Sitting in it heavily, he dropped the pen and the pad on the table.

"So Seguchi took you into hiding after he came for you?"

"Yes, that is correct."

The worst of it was over, but the memories were swarming in the back of his mind, hoping to gain the opportunity to devour and consume the forefront at any moment.

"What happened next?"

Taking two more deep breaths, Eiri relaxed his muscles and fell against the back of his chair, wrapping his hands around his cup of coffee.

"He took me to the apartment complex he runs as the headquarters of his most shady business. I didn't really care, most of it is a blur, and I was a blubbering mess of insanity at that point. He got me calm and explained as slowly as possible what was going on.

"He sat me in front of his desk and described that in addition to the many businesses the Seguchi family owns and runs, he had recently inherited along with all of those, the more shady happenings of the family. Weapons, drugs, papers, slavery, etc. Everything and anything that was illegal, the Seguchi family at some point or another was in touch with.

"His broad explanation was confusing at first. Seguchi has a way of telling things that take a while to get to the point. Either way, he slapped me out of my hysterics and calmly told me that I had to hide now, that I would be caught for sure. He said he would prevent this under one condition; I had to live and work for him." Eiri cut short there, letting it linger for a minute. K eyed him intently as he slowly took a drink from his coffee.

"Explain in detail. What exactly were the terms of this deal?" K finally asked when he could be patient no more. Eiri merely frowned deeper, closing his eyes in frustration.

"He was very lenient with me, considering the much more crueler aspects of his many other contracts. He gives each person that works for him a contract in order for them and their family or whoever to gain something in return. They are all different. Some involve money; some involve sex, prostitution, drugs and so on so forth. Mine was basic, but hard. I did anything he asked me to; deal with clients, deliver stuff, sell stuff, 'rough' people up, the usual gangster sort of stuff.

"Regardless of how valuable of an asset he on countless times told me I was, I had to work my way up. I lived in another part of town at first, in one of the rooms in an abandoned warehouse where Seguchi uses some of the basement rooms for diluting and adding adulterants into his drug products. At that point my job was to help the workers in all the odd end stuff, like cleaning the wastes and so forth. I needed to keep my head low.

"Disgusting place it was. The chemicals really got to me, and after a while I started coughing up blood. At that point, Tohma decided to move me again to another empty place, an apartment complex in the same neighborhood as the warehouse. He started sending me on deliver runs then, mainly the drugs.

"It was a hierarchy cycle; slowly he moved me up the errand boy ladder, the jobs got harder and more dangerous. My frame of time sort of just lost itself, and I never really knew the date unless I got lucky enough to snag a forgotten newspaper from a trash can or something.

"It wasn't until a little over seven months ago now that I stepped foot into Seguchi's physical presence again. I received a message to go to the address of his main building, the place he had taken me to after finding me at Kitazawa's."

"What's so special about these apartments? Why that place? Our guy's have been trying for ages to figure out where he works from, and he most certainly has places that seem more obvious." K interrupted Eiri, looking slightly frustrated.

"I don't think there is anything special about it, and that's probably why. He has a taste for being inconspicuous. Yet he probably gets some sort of sadistic rush being in that environment, toying with people's minds. Either way, in order for him to continue providing me with protection, I was placed in that building to become his personal errand boy. I got my jobs directly from him from then on."

As Eiri finished, K allowed the room to fall quiet once again as he wrapped up a few last notes.

"Has he ever told you to kill anyone?" Eiri shook his head.

"He saves the hit jobs for the disposable goons. You are the first person he has asked me to kill." K raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were a valuable asset? Any guesses as to why the change of heart?"

"I have no idea."

"One last question then; is there any reason that may lead you to believe that Tohma Seguchi may have incriminating evidence in this apartment complex you speak of?"

"It's where everything is. His files, pictures, contracts; he's anal about detailed documentation. He's comfortable enough with his surroundings that the thought doesn't even occur to him that keeping those things is a stupid idea."

With that, a smirking K-san pressed the button at the side of the box again, turning off the recorder with a click.

"Thank you Eiri-san. That information will do you good."

"What now then?" K's smirk only grew as he gripped the top paper from his notepad and tore it off, folding it neatly into his side pocket.

"Now you get me into all of these buildings, starting with this apartment complex of his."

Xoxoxoxox

"Aiziwa-san, move his face a little more this way, I can't get a good enough picture-ah yes, like that."

Flashes of light burned Shuichi's eyes as his hair was grabbed roughly and he was forced to face Tohma. He could hardly see a thing through his glazed over eyes, pain ripping through him in waves.

"Oh come on Aiziwa, show a little more life. Enjoy it a little will you?"

Every so often Tohma would make comments as if what was happening was the most natural thing in the world. Minutes moved swiftly into an hour as Shuichi was helplessly degraded for what felt like a life time. A life time worth of agony as the partially aroused man on top of him took him with no preparation, slamming into him again and again.

By another one of Tohma's dictates, the black haired man pulled back for only a split second, allowing Shuichi a moment of relief, only to be turned and slammed onto his stomach. Rough hands grabbed the fronts of his thighs and lifted him.

"Aiziwa, bite his neck," and the man complied, biting along Shuichi's soft skin, stopping below his ear.

"_Please forgive me for this, please, I am so, so sorry." _With that, Taki made a noise between a sob and a groan and collapsed on top of the smaller man.

"Ah wonderful performance. Now Shindou-san," Tohma paused, making his way over to the bed. Taki had already rolled off to the side, stood quickly and grabbed his pants from the floor. "Aiziwa is free to go, however you are not." The blond nodded at the black haired man, but it went unnoticed. Taki kept his face to the floor as he pulled up his jeans, swiftly making his way out of the apartment.

"Come with me then, Shindou." Again, his pink locks were grabbed roughly and he was forced to stand from the bed, shouting in pain. The bloody sheet he had been laying on was thrown over him, and then he was being tugged from the apartment.

Up the stairs, all the way to the top office Tohma dragged Shuichi, marching harshly in an irritated manner.

Shuichi allowed apathy to take over from there. Numbness swept in as he simply chose to ignore the mourning his mind so longed for. Mourning for the death of his friends, the death of himself, and the death of his sweet simple music.

When Tohma reached the doors they opened for him, two of his goons making their way out. The blonde pulled hard on Shuichi's wrist, flinging him into the room.

"Shut the doors," he snapped, and the two men nodded, obeying quickly.

Shuichi landed on his hands and knees on a black plastic material, like tarp, so not like your typical floor.

"What the fuck?" His eyes widened sharply as he felt cold steel at the side of his head, and a piercing 'click'.

_Like Nectar in a Sieve  
All this good a ridiculous notion  
Drown with the sand  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

"Eiri-san has failed his task, a vital aspect of his contract Shindou. I don't take to well to this, and my anger is quite overwhelming. Your blood smeared over the walls of his apartment would serve as a lovely reminder of my temper, don't you think?"

Xoxoxox

Eiri pulled in the smoke from his cigarette nervously, only to exhale quickly from the anxiety.

"Eiri-san, we have the perimeter surrounded. Now, we need you to get my team into the building." Eiri nodded, tossing the barely used glowing stick to the ground, digging the tip of his foot over it.

They stood around the corner, a block away from the apartment complex, as part of the plan. The plan in which K had began constructing in detail with Eiri after the interrogation. Lists of addresses, detailed descriptions and papers upon papers of buildings, places and people were named, and K was finally satisfied.

Eiri was falling ill with lack of sleep by that point, and K-san had shoved him into a holding cell bed for a few hours of rest. Despite Eiri's self-notorious ability to stay up for days on end with his old friend insomnia, his eyes fell shut the second he hit the pillow.

He felt like he had only slept fifteen minutes when he was shaken awake roughly, and now here he was, the night after his failed assassination attempt, about to kill himself.

'_Cause that's what this is_, Eiri thought dryly, _a friggin' suicide mission._

Eiri had told K over and over again that Tohma was good, too good, and would know. Something would happen, and there would be plenty of death. K had laughed in his face and replied that he had seen kittens more frightening than Seguchi, and that his men had dealt with much worse situations.

K led the way as he, Eiri, and five swat men made their way to the building. The agents were clothed in military issued outfits, dark with protective layers over the tops of the uniforms. Each man carried heavy weaponry.

They had simply stuffed Eiri in a bullet proof vest and told him should it get sticky, drop to the ground, roll and then run.

That didn't sit too well with him.

None the less, he complied, and Eiri took the lead at the front door.

"From here, it's just a matter of climbing stairs." He whispered to the men, then pushed the door open and led the way through the front lobby.

It was a small area, dark and grimy. One of Seguchi's men at the front desk didn't even have a chance to so much as gasp before one of the swat men had grabbed him swiftly by the head, turning it in such a way that a sickening crack was heard, and he fell limply to the floor.

Eiri flinched and turned away, beginning to make his way up the stairs.

The men encountered no one until the seventh floor, where said man was dealt with in much the same manner as the first.

Before turning the landing to the last flight of steps that led to the office however, Eiri stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked at all of the men.

"He usually has two guards on duty," Eiri whispered hurriedly. "If he's in the office, he normally has them stand outside. If he isn't there, they are stationed in the office." The men nodded, and readied their weapons.

"We need to deal with them without alarming Seguchi." K continued after Eiri.

Pulling off his vest, Eiri dropped it to the side. He then turned the corner, and finished the steps defenseless.

Sure enough, the two guards stood at attention outside the doors. Doing his best to smile, Eiri made his way quietly towards them.

"Is Seguchi-san available?" He asked the men. Without hesitation, the man to the right replied.

"He is to be seen by no one at this time." Eiri sighed, scratching his head in worry.

"Well, that's too bad. You see, there are two cops poking around on my floor, and my neighbors are doing some shady stuff, and I'm _sure _the last thing Seguchi-san needs is the police sniffing around here…" Eiri trailed off, looking convincingly nervous.

The two guards looked at each other, and drew their weapons.

"We'll deal with it. Which floor?" Eiri smiled.

"Follow me," and that they did. As they rounded the corner at the platform, they were jumped quickly and taken down with two soft snapping sounds.

"Well done. Put this back on." K tossed the vest back at Eiri.

From there, the swat team moved in front of Eiri, weapons ready, migrating towards the door. The men were dead silent as K stopped.

Eiri stayed behind, watching from the stairs as K made eye contact with the whole group, motioning his hands in a few quick, sharp gesticulations. Then he nodded.

What happened next was so quick, so fast, that it took Eiri a few seconds of standing still to recognize what was happening.

The men kicked open the double doors, raising their guns and shouting. Tohma stood in the middle of the room, gaping for only a split second as half a dozen men surrounded him, aiming their guns at his head.

Tohma had a gun of his own, pushed against the temple of Shuichi.

His pink haired, bubbling idiot, Shuichi.

"Shuichi!" Eiri shouted, taking a few steps forward. Tohma caught sight of the other blond and smirked.

"Punishment, Eiri-san, after all I've done for you!."

A series of gunshots rang through the room, and Tohma buckled as his left leg became the receiving end of K's bullet. Pressure was applied to his trigger, and all Eiri could see through the chaos was Shuichi slump over, and blood.

_Blood, it was everywhere, consuming, engulfing, writhing in joy. Shuichi was bleeding, bleeding profusely, and Eiri couldn't stop it._

_Everywhere there was blood._

_Forgive me Nectar, I have denied your nourishment  
Now to whom shall I cry  
Everything gone  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

"SHUICHI!" Before Eiri could rush to the body, K had sent two of his men to him. He squirmed and jumped, kicked, fought and shoved as he was forced back down the stairs, past the floors, through the lobby, and thrown roughly into the back of a squad car.

"No! Fuck, no Shuichi, SHUICHI!" Flashing blue and red lights, sirens in all directions, cops everywhere, and then black befell Eiri as a needle was jammed roughly into his thigh.

Xoxoxox

_Shout! For we are no more  
I have done nothing! The worst sin of all  
I have prayed like a dead man  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

Xoxoxoxox

**About Two Years Later.**

Eiri remembered little of what took place after he had awoken from the drug induced slumber two years ago. He was in a hospital, and his siblings were there. Yet, even though as he opened his heavy eyes, to see Tatsuha and Mika standing over him, the first thing he _really _had seen, was Shuichi.

_Blood, Shuichi, blood, dead._

After seeing that, analyzing that in an adrenaline free mind, Eiri spent months afterwards in a zombie state, hence the therapist, _hence_ the reason he was now exiting the grave of the man he had killed all those years ago.

Leaving the grave, and now on his way to another.

Well, it wasn't really a grave, it was an apartment complex.

He had never learned where Shuichi was buried after that night. He was in a vegetable state for months after the incident. Mika, being the concerned older sibling she was, forced him to live with her until he would eat, sleep and talk properly again.

It was a few months after that she had _also _demanded he start getting help, which he did because really, he was in no way fit to even think for himself.

Everyone had said that he had improved, and was continuing to do so, they even had let him move out into an apartment, living off the "Thank you" money, courtesy of American taxpayers, or more specifically, K-san and his endless resources.

Eiri had also started writing, at first as a mere outlet for killing time that would otherwise be spent drowning in images. It then turned into a form of earning livelihood, as he was quickly, and quite easily published, and turning over thousands of copies.

This, his therapist said, was more proof that he was healing.

As a rule, Eiri contradicted the popular belief, keeping to himself that he really was just ignoring it.

Blocking it out, not thinking about it, floating in ignorance.

Even still, Eiri followed his therapist's and Mika's orders, just so he didn't have to deal with their bitching. Although, he still refused to listen to Tatsuha; the punk was getting on his nerves with _his_ own attempt at adding 'his two cents.' The last time he had tried that, he ended up out cold with a footprint ingrained in mad red marks along his face.

In Eiri's defense, he _had _warned that he would drop kick him in the face.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket, pulling him out of his conscience. Switching his left hand to the wheel of the car, Eiri pulled the cell out of his pocket and pressed the green button, resting it against his ear.

"What?" the female voice on the other end sighed.

"Is that any way to greet your elder sister?" Eiri rolled his eyes, adjusting to press the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Get to the point, I'm driving."

"Well, just don't cuss, you're on speaker 'cause I'm also driving, and Seiji's in the backseat."

"Ah, coming back from a visit to _daddy_ right? I don't see why you bother visiting the man. The bastard should rot in prison, then in hell." Mika sighed again, pausing for a moment.

"I'd like for him to see his son and know that he will never be able to see him without looking through glass." Mika muttered.

Mika, before Tohma's arrest was already seven months pregnant with their first, and only son. It was at this point, upon discovering at interrogation _after _Tohma had been incarcerated and was prepping for trial, that Mika had been having suspicions.

It had been simple, she said, she had just mentioned off-handedly that she wondered how Eiri was. Tohma had given her the oddest look, and that was all it took and the alarm bells were _ringing._ She began to look through papers around the house, digging through mail, rummaging through his office.

She had thought Tohma was out, and so she snuck into his office for the second time. Digging through his desk, she had found a file with Eiri's name on it, containing papers. _Lots_ of papers, and before Mika could even make sense of it, Tohma walked through the door.

She demanded answers; where was Eiri, what was Eiri, and what the fuck was going on?

When he slammed her against the wall and threatened her future, and that of the unborn child that she was very much pregnant with, she shut up and kept to her own business.

Her suspicions however, were probably what made Tohma think to do away with Eiri in the first place.

Eiri smiled slightly, knowing that Mika would be the kind of person to torture Tohma mentally with his own child.

"So are you doing what your therapist told you to?" Mika asked.

Eiri didn't respond, as his mind took him elsewhere, far away from the smart retort he had ready on his tongue.

He was entering the poor part of town, near by the apartment complex he was going to visit. It was here that he would lay the second bouquet of flowers he had purchased, doing so because his therapist marked this as Shuichi's grave for Eiri.

This part was where drug deals and prostitution happened in broad day light without someone so much as batting an eye.

"Eiri? Are you there?"

A short, slim man with pink hair leaned his back against stop sign. A car parked in front of him, and before Eiri could register who it was, the kid had given the driver the middle finger, turned and walked away down the street.

There it was, the apartment building, and the kid had just walked into it.

_Shuichi_

Yet, it couldn't have been.

"I'll call you back Mika." And with that he grabbed his phone and tossed it into the back seat of his car.

_Gone is the faith of the last believer  
Forgiveness a parched corpse _

Eiri slammed on the gas pedal, flooring it through a stop sign, causing a few cars to swerve and honk.

Eiri swerved to the side of the road and parked his car in front of the building, only vaguely remembering to grab the flowers. Jumping out of the Mercedes, Eiri didn't bother to lock the car as he rushed into the building, all the while cursing the uncomfortable fancy clothes Mika stuffed him into constantly.

Up, up the stairs he ran, ignoring the old man shouting after him at the front desk. Making it to the fourth floor, Eiri threw himself across the hallway. Reaching the door of his destination, he banged on it harshly, panting. The bouquet was missing some flowers and petals lay scattered throughout the building and the stairwell.

After what seemed like ages, the door opened.

The wallpaper was prominent in Eiri's vision, a dark contrast as the light from the small window landed heavily in Eiri's eyes, framing the outline of the kid he had seen on the street.

"_Shuichi."_ The flowers fell, and Eiri flung himself around the body before him, glowing in the light of the evening sun.

"_ShuichiShuichiShuichi." _Over and over again Eiri said it, the name falling from his lips in a whisper.

Then much to his surprise, the small body he held tightly, shoved him off.

"Fuck you, Eiri." With that, Eiri slumped to the floor in the hallway, and the door slammed shut.

Xoxoxo

After much confusion, and much banging on the door and shouting, Shuichi and Eiri sat in silence on the queen bed, an arm's length from the other.

"I thought you had _died._" Eiri said for the millionth time.

"Well, I didn't, and you didn't even bother to find out of your assumption was right or not until now. I loved you with my whole heart, and you left me to rot here." Eiri tried to speak, to respond, but Shuichi continued. "I saw the papers; you fell off into the back drop, Tohma was arrested. Then all of a sudden, you're some famous writer making thousands off of cheep romance novels.

"Well, I make thousands _too_. 'Wanna know _how _Eiri?" Silence fell upon them again, only adding to the intensity. Shuichi laughed darkly, falling back onto the bed.

"I pay rent by fucking perverted old men, young closet fairies, and lonely woman, Eiri. That's how I pay rent. That is how I eat while you're off in your fancy clothes, and your nice life." Anger flushed through Eiri and before he could stop himself he responded.

" I thought you were dead you dip shit! I watched it, with my own two eyes, you being shot and there was _blood_. They knocked me out, and I woke up bat-shit crazy with the image of you dead ingrained in me like a stone carving. I've spent more than a year in therapy trying to get to semi-legible non-vegetable state, and you think my life is any better than it was, here, with you, surrounded by this fucking disaster?"

More silence.

Eiri sighed, allowing himself to lean back and lay next to Shuichi.

Examining him, Eiri noted his was significantly paler, and thinner. His eyes, once brightly shining with stupidity were now dull and creased with pain.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry lies between shit and syphilis in the dictionary."

"So there is no hope then?"

"No, none at all. Two years Eiri, I've sat here, and waited."

It was then that Shuichi's voice cracked. He turned away from Eiri and began to cry silently.

Eiri sat back up, clasping his hands and resting his forehead against them. He didn't know how to handle this.

'_I loved you with my whole heart…'_

He didn't know how to handle love. There was only one man he truly loved, and at the same time hated with the deepest of passion. Shuichi and love didn't even register on the same page.

Yet, thinking back on the two years of suffering, of the sacrifice he had been willing to make for the pink haired teen, there was one thing that had registered.

Taking away Shuichi from the equation that was his life, was like closing all the doors and windows and leaving Eiri to die in a room of dark. He had left Shuichi to commit murder, and then die from insanity, because he had unconsciously recognized a place without Shuichi was one he could scientifically not be in.

Shuichi, was his _only_...

"Shuichi, please, _please_ let me take you away from this place. If I haven't got you, I'm not sure there is much left to me." The crying continued, but the shaking Shuichi rolled onto his back and stared at Eiri. Eiri glanced down at Shuichi, not really knowing what to do next.

Then the boy smiled.

"Well, you _do_ have pretty damn good looks." Eiri laughed.

Xoxoxo

The apartment door closed behind the two, leaving behind a room full of useless things, like an orange carpet, ugly walls covered in the _ugliest_ wallpaper, and a bouquet of roughed up flowers.

Shuichi was being dragged along by Eiri, who kindly carried the bag of the few things Shuichi had wished to keep.

Shuichi grinned, becoming suddenly overwhelmed by a deep feeling.

Stripping the wallpaper, revealed to him a new world, full of Eiri, possibilities, _music._

"Eiri, I _love_ you."

Eiri stopped for a second, turning his head behind him to glance at Shuichi, smiling that _smile._

_The withering flame burns out  
Fly, Fly with the dust_

Gone, gone was the wallpaper, as Eiri and Shuichi escaped forever.

**The End.**

-gasps-

Over 6,400 words. That is without a doubt, the longest chapter I have ever created.

3 different drafts, all varying greatly, and four long days it took.

This chapter is without a doubt, the most favorite piece of writing I have ever created.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, these four years were fun, and I love this story with my whole heart.

THANK you to my beta, Alyssa, for beta-in these last three or so chapters.

I'll admit, a rather rushed ending. Yet, for some reason, I really feel like for this story, it is time to close the book. I have ideas for another larger story (so no, I won't be throwing in the towell), and I'd like to also continue on with my sad attempt at comedy. Look for me again soon in the future, with a new and improved writing style xD. I've learned how to write finally, can you believe it?


End file.
